


The temptation of choice

by cucucumber



Category: Ender's Game (2013), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucucumber/pseuds/cucucumber
Summary: 故事发生在ST13后，五年任务第四年的时候。沉寂了多年的虫族突然暴动。向星际舰队发起了大规模进攻，战况惨烈。面对已经进化的高阶虫族，星际舰队不得已启动了应急警报措施，启动了基因最优结合计划孕育出最顶尖的人才以对抗虫族。Krik 舰长收到一个任务命令，提供DNA，用基因培育科技得到一个孩子。Kirk不知道的是为了基因匹配最优，匹配对象没有性别的限制，甚至没有种族的限制。。。警告：Xover Ender`s Game





	1. Chapter 1

人人都觉得James T Kirk是个果断勇敢的人，无论在多紧急的情况下他都能做出最合理的决策。当然有些决策看起来很危险，但不得不承认最后的结果都还算尽人意。Kirk自己却知道他的果断只作用于公事上，很少人知道伟大的captain Kirk在生活中其实是个比较纠结的人，对自己的事情犹豫不决。恩，也许这也是他一直单身没办法安定下来的原因？？

 

所以Kirk一向讨厌生活中要做的选择。

但是当他面对无法选择的情况时，他又无比怀念选择带来诱惑和好处，比如现在。

 

“Paris将军，恕我无法理解。”Kirk挠了挠头发，将手背在身后挺直了身体。

 

“我知道现在处于非常时期。我们不确定虫族的下一次进攻是什么时候，所以我们要做好完全的准备。但是这个计划实在没有必要。”

 

“童子军这个计划是最合理的，你心里很明白。 Kirk 。”

 

“是这样没错，但我指的不是童子军计划，是基因计划。我们可以通过选拔和后天培养来……”

 

“我们依旧会采取选拔和后天培养的方式，只是基因计划也必须启动。我们坚信通过基因计划诞生的孩子将会是童子军舰队中的精英和领袖。”

 

“恕我冒昧，Paris将军。我并不觉得一个人的优秀可以通过他的基因就能延续到下一代。”

 

“然而这却是事实，Kirk你自己就是最好的例子。”Paris将军看向他。

 

“你的父亲只当了十二分钟的舰长就拯救了800多人，所以身为他的儿子我们一直都相信你能做的和他一样好甚至比他更好。现在，你做到了。”

 

“…………”又是这段话，这段话真的让Kirk的耳朵都出了茧子。即使是赞美，Kirk也觉得这绝对是他人生中最讨厌的一段话。

 

“即使你在青少年的时候经历了一段荒唐的时期，我们依旧相信你。幸运的是我们赌对了，所以优秀基因会延续到下一代这个假设是成立的。”

 

“可⋯⋯可我不确定我已经准备好做一个父亲，能否担任起重任⋯⋯”

 

“你已经30了，也是时候了。而且就算没有准备好我们也没有时间了。”

 

Kirk叹了一口气。

 

“如果我不能做好一个父亲，就让这个孩子带着任务来到世上，对他太不公平了。能让我再考虑一下吗？”

 

“Kirk，这是命令。”

 

Kirk思考基因计划到底属于算公事还是私事呢？也许算公事的话他就不会那么犹豫了？

 

可是他做不到。

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

“这实在是太扯了！”Kirk又给自己倒了一杯whisky，今晚他要喝不加冰块的。

 

“放松点，boy。你可是为了舰队付出一切即使是生命的男人，再说这个基因计划也是为了宇宙的未来。说不定以后舰队的领袖真的出自基因计划中的孩子。” McCoy一边说一边不动声色地将剩下的半瓶酒移走。

 

“Bones，这不一样！基因计划启动后我会多出一个孩子。这是多大的责任啊，我根本没有准备好⋯⋯如果为舰队付出一切，我宁愿再被辐射一次……”

 

“闭嘴臭小子！不要在让我听到你拿你的生命开玩笑！不然你就等着被扎吧！”

 

“这不是有你在，我相信你能救回我嘛～”Kirk笑嘻嘻地将剩下半杯酒一口饮尽。

 

“你还说？！看来你真的想念我的无针注射器了……”

 

“captain。恕我直言，您在未来找到心仪并且愿意安定下来的伴侣的可能性实在是个未知数。所以基因计划让你有个自己的孩子也是不错的选择。”黑发美人拿起杯子抿了一口调侃道。

 

“所以Uhura,你找到了心仪的伴侣，并且也能安定下来。准备什么时候再拥有个自己的孩子？”Kirk摇了摇杯子，面不改色的调侃回去。

 

“captain！我们现在讨论的是你的事情！请你不要偏题好吗？”Scott大声的抗议，脸上带着一丝潮红，眼神飞快地扫过Uhura。

 

即使在krall事件结束后，Spock和Uhura有过短暂的复合。但最终Uhura还是以想拥有一段温暖正常的恋爱为理由，彻底地结束了和Spock长达五年的关系。而Spock这次接受的很坦然，他们似乎在更早前就料到了这个结果，两人都意外的没有一丝难过。Uhura是个热情又智慧的美丽女子，但她知道自己没有办法真正感染Spock，走进他的心里。

 

就算Uhura再独立自强，内里还是一个需要被人关心呵护的小女人。

 

五年的时间他们的感情早已上升到亲人的情感，分手并不会造成什么尴尬的影响。Uhura衷心祝福Spock在未来可以找到真正住进他内心的人，Spock也为Uhura在不久后接受了Scott的热情追求表达了喜悦。

 

有时候放手才能让双方都得到真正的幸福。

 

Kirk将目光转到旁边沉默的瓦肯人身上。Krall事件后Bones告诉他Spock曾经想回到新瓦肯，继承Spock大使的意愿帮助新瓦肯重新建设。听到这个消息他心里产生了巨大的恐惧，他无法想象Spock不在身边挑剔他监督他的日子。Kirk不承认自己有“受虐倾向”，他只是真心舍不得Spock。没有了Spock在身边，那将会……少了很多乐趣。Spock对他而言是最好的大副，也是最适合他的大副。不得不承认像他这样不守规矩的舰长，只有像Spock这么严谨的人，才能驾驭得了他……还好Spock最后并没有离开舰队。

 

可是当Uhura和Spock结束关系的时候，Kirk心中的担忧又开始围绕着他。没有Uhura的束缚Spock会不会改变主意？感谢上天，即使是分手，也并没有让Spock改变留在enterprise的决定。

 

Kirk想到Uhura曾经意味深长的话。

 

“Spock从来就不是因为我而留在enterprise上。”

 

不是Uhura ，难不成⋯⋯是因为他？

 

Kirk甩了甩头，Spock是他最好的朋友，他不该有这么肉麻的想法。可是内心深处却因为这种猜测，有了一种飘飘然的感觉。

 

“不过话说回来，captain。拥有一个孩子绝对是最美好的事情。即使你一直和你自己说没准备好，但当你抱过那软绵绵的小宝贝，你的世界彷佛就只看到她了。”Sulu出声打断了Kirk的思绪。

 

“你是想到你的女儿了吗？Mr Sulu你这个女儿控。”想到那个黑发活泼的小姑娘，Kirk也笑了起来。

 

“再怎么样，你也要比Chekov有准备多了吧？然而Chekov现在可是个好爸爸。”Sulu摸了摸身旁金粽发男子的卷毛。

 

“我们的女儿就是通过基因培育降生的，健康漂亮。这个技术已经很成熟了所以你完全不用担心。”

 

“captain，这种事情是自然而然的！等宝宝降生你就做好准备了。还有Sulu我早就成年了你为什么还不让我喝酒。”Chekov扒掉头顶的手狠狠地瞪着Sulu。

 

“我要是不阻止你，你就要变成酒鬼了。我才刚夸你是一个父亲的好榜样你就⋯⋯”

 

Kirk看着眼前他亲爱的船员们，眼里闪过一丝柔和。这里就是他的家，而他的船员们都找到了属于自己的幸福⋯⋯

 

“如果我像你们一样拥有一位稳定的伴侣，我一定毫不犹豫地接受这个计划。然而现在，请你们停止秀恩爱，给你们全舰第一单身的舰长留点面子可以吗？”

 

“captain，虽然你没有伴侣，但你还有一个保姆和一个负责任的大副可以帮你带孩子。所以有了孩子你完全不用担心照顾不好他。

”

Uhura向Spock和MacCoy眨了眨眼。

 

“听着！我是一个医生不是妈妈更不是保姆！”

 

“可是你明明就比我70岁的奶奶还要唠叨。”

 

“Guys。”Kirk打断他吵吵闹闹的船员们。

 

“我真的很感谢你们在不用当值的时间来给我出主意，虽然也可能你们是想借此喝酒放松……但是显然你们并没有给我出到什么好主意，因为你们都清一色的支持这个计划。”

 

“captain！这个计划真的很好啊！”

 

“我们本来就是想劝你接受啊。”

 

“你可以得到一个基因配置最优的孩子！孩子还没出生就知道他将来会多么聪明！还不用为任何女人负责！”

 

“想想我的女儿！captain！你不是很喜欢听她叫你Kirk叔叔吗？接受这个计划绝对不会后悔。”

 

..........

 

“你们都错了，这个是上级的命令。不管captain他同不同意都要无条件服从。”

 

周围一下子安静了下来。

 

“Spock。”Kirk咬牙切齿地说道。

 

“你还真是一下子就抓住我的软肋了啊！不过话说回来，不是说所有单身中校等级和以上的军官都要参加这个计划吗？那你⋯⋯”

 

“captain。”Uhura突然打断他。

 

“Paris将军请求通讯。”

 

…………

 

“captain Kirk。”Paris将军放大的脸出现在全息影像上。

 

“下个月初请到星际联盟总部，提供你的DNA，要开始进行基因培育了”

“⋯⋯”

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

“Jim。”

 

“Spock？”Kirk被突然出现在身后的人吓了一跳。

 

Spock点了点头，来到他身边，和他并排站在观景台上欣赏玻璃外的星空。

 

“似乎你和将军通话后情绪一直不太好。”

 

Kirk沉默。

 

“恕我直言，你为什么不想接受基因计划呢？无论从公或是从私方面这似乎不存在明显的缺陷。”

 

“我接受了啊。”Kirk装作轻松道。

 

“就像Uhura说的，有了孩子还不用对另一个女人负责，这是一个好差事。”

 

“Jim。”Spock依旧面无表情。

 

“我知道这不是你的真心话。”

 

Kirk凝视Spock很久，叹了一口气。

 

“Spock你总是该死的这么了解我。”

 

Spock挑了挑眉毛。

 

“我讨厌选择。但我更讨厌没有选择。”Kirk笑了笑。

 

“我就是这么一个麻烦的人。不得不承认选择是一个很诱人的词，但是，我没有权利为他人做选择。”

 

“他人⋯⋯你是指你的孩子？”

 

Kirk叹了一口气。

 

“通过基因计划诞生的孩子一出生就注定了他们以后的使命。可是孩子们自己真的愿意吗？”

 

“我之前一直不愿意加入军队，就是因为别人都说你父亲如何优秀，如果你加入军队说不定会做的一样好。天知道我最讨厌听到的就是这个！我想不想入伍是我的选择，别人没有权利替我决定！不能因为我的父亲优秀就将他的使命强行加到我身上！……抱歉。”Kirk深吸一口气。

 

“我没有父亲，所以我的童年并不美好。我曾无数次幻想以后我有了自己的孩子我会如何呵护他爱护他，让他幸福快乐……可现在我却在他还没出生的时候就剥夺了他选择自己人生的权利！”

 

“Jim。星际舰队的目的是要培养未来对抗虫族的精英，而不是培养一批战争机器。所以前提肯定是要保证这些基因计划产生的孩子的人权。在孩子出生长大后，舰队会尊重他们自己的决定，是否加入童子军看他们自己的选择。如果他们不愿意也可以拒绝的。”

 

“⋯⋯你是怎么知道这些的？”


	2. Chapter 2

“你今天下午说到舰队所有中校级别以上的单身军官都要接受这个任务，所以这其中当然包括我。”

Kirk睁大了眼睛。

“你居然接受了？！”

“这是命令，我们都没有选择。”

“⋯⋯”

“当然我一开始是很排斥。我和你一样不想就这样剥夺了这个还未出世孩子选择的权利，也不想和一个陌生人匹配基因共同抚养一个孩子。”

“那你后来，为什么改变了主意⋯⋯”

“我向将军提出了我所有的质疑。就像刚才我所说的，她说基因计划只是为了让这些拥有优质基因的孩子得到降生。至于未来要不要加入，由孩子自己选择。于是我觉得这个计划也许是符合逻辑的。”

“⋯⋯这样听起来，似乎有一个问题解决了。可是经你提醒，我又想到基因计划是需要两个人配对这件事！”

Kirk捂住脑袋。  
“这个问题好像也很严重！一个陌生人和我共同育有一个孩子并且一起抚养，这实在是太尴尬了！我……Spock你居然能接受这件事？！”

“Jim你的说法是不准确的，基因计划只是需要两个人提供DNA，并不代表这两个人一起育有一个孩子。”

“可是难道这两个人不用共同抚养这个孩子吗？”

“……那是肯定的。”

“所以还是一起养育孩子啊！除却这两个人并没有发生过性关系……甚至都不认识对方…………Spock你知道你另一位基因提供者了吗？”

“当然，我已经领取了检测报告。你的那一份一直没有领取。下个月提供DNA的时候科学院的人应该会一并交给你。”

“我不要看！我不要知道！在孩子降生前我都不要知道另一位匹配者是谁！能避开多久就避开多久吧！”

“其实这并没有那么可怕……我就是在知道另一位基因匹配者之后才彻底决定接受这个计划。”

“……你的另一位基因提供者是你认识的人？！是谁？不会是Uhura吧？！不对她不是单身…………那是谁？是我也认识的人吗？”

“……Jim，你刚才说你不想知道你的另一位基因匹配者是谁。”

“我是暂时不想知道我的！但是既然你已经知道你的匹配者了，这不妨碍和我分享你的。”

“……我提出拒绝。”  
不知道为什么，Kirk有种Spock似乎不太高兴的感觉，但他想不出原因。  
“Spock你不会这么小气吧？！”

“鉴于在适当的时候也要懂得拒绝是符合逻辑的。所以在你决定知道另一位匹配者之前，我是不会向你透露我的匹配者的。”

“这两者真的不冲突啊！！小尖你真是……”

“Jim。请不要再用我的耳朵开玩笑。”

…………

最近一段时间Kirk一直在做噩梦，他梦见了以前风流不羁的James T Kirk，也梦到了自己生命中无数位有过感情纠葛的女人。在梦中他看到另一位孩子的基因提供者是一位黑发黑眸的美人，他努力克制自己不与这位“孩子的母亲”产生化学反应，可是却没有忍住。然后他看到一个黑发蓝眼的孩子冲他怒吼：爸爸，你为什么在我妈妈爱上你后抛弃了她！

然后Kirk吓醒了。

他确定，绝对不能对另一位基因提供者产生感请！！因为他不确定这份感情能坚持多久，万一……他变心了，和那位基因提供者闹得不好看，最后受害的还是孩子。

喔，James T Kirk你真是个不折不扣的混蛋。

Kirk无精打采地走进食堂，发现只有Uhura和Scott在用餐。

“不介意我打扰你们吧？”Kirk端着盘子来到他们桌子前。

“我说打扰你就不坐下来了吗？”Uhura好笑的看了他一眼。

“答案当然是否定的。”Kirk笑嘻嘻地挨到他们旁边，虽然笑容很灿烂可是还是掩饰不住眼下的青黑。

“captain你又做噩梦了？”

“嗯……我现在在想等孩子降生我知道另一位基因提供者的身份时，基因提供者是和我有过感情纠葛的女人比较尴尬，还是仅仅和我认识的人比较尴尬，或者是不认识的人更尴尬。嗯简单来说都尴尬，哪个最尴尬。”

“当然是你的前女友们了。”Scott嘴里塞满了鸡肉三明治。

“和前任见面是最尴尬的事情了，尤其是你们还要一起养育孩子。”

“我不这么认为，你觉得我和Spock现在天天碰面尴尬吗？明明是和一个认识的人一起养孩子更糟糕。想想本来你们什么感觉都没有，因为孩子联系在一起，这层身份就会让有些事情逐渐变得不自然⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯停！！整个舰队那么多人，没那么巧刚好是我认识的⋯⋯”

“万一她就在这艘船上，甚至是你某一个部门的船员⋯⋯”

“Uhura！！”

Kirk想到也许他刚才走在路上打过招呼的某位船员就是孩子的母亲，顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。就算是没那么熟悉的船员都让他觉得尴尬不已！

Kirk咬牙切齿地看面笑的一脸恶意的两个人，眼睛转了转，露出一个自认为完美的笑容。

“Uhura，我很遗憾你已经不是单身。不然你一定是我和基因最优匹配的那个人。”  
然后朝Scott抛了个媚眼。

“⋯⋯”

Kirk满意地看着哑口无言的两个人，低头咬了一口牛肉汉堡。食物复制机的食物真难吃，下次回到舰队总部他一定要多吃几次他最爱的那家芝士汉堡。

下不过次回到总部……他就可以第一次看到自己的孩子了。上帝保佑他不要碰到另一位基因提供者。

…………  
“Jim我们是去看望宝宝的，不是上战场。你走路可以不用这么僵硬。”McCoy看着身旁甚至同手同脚的金发人，努力压下溢到嘴边的笑容。

“我没有紧张！还有那还不算宝宝只能算个胚胎。我都说了你们不用陪我来！这不是什么大事！”

“第一次和宝宝见面还不是大事？我真想撬开你的脑壳看看！想我第一次在超声波里看到Joanna那颗小豆子的时候哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，你果然还是一个没长大的臭小子！”

“我…………”Kirk突然紧张起来，他承认他就是嘴硬。听到McCoy这么一说他突然很怕一会在见到宝宝的时候没忍住落泪，那得多丢人啊！虽然……他早在身边这个瓦肯人面前流过眼泪了。

“Bones你就算了，Spock你居然会陪我来，我真是受宠若惊啊。”

“其实整个舰桥的人都想陪你来……不过怕到时候因为过于喧嚣被舰队医院赶出去，所以就派了我们做代表。”McCoy转向Spock。  
“不过我也很吃惊Spock居然会自愿要求陪你。”

“Spock！你真是最体贴的大副了！”

“hey！那我呢？怎么我陪你就是用不着大地精就是体贴了？！你这个眼里只有Spock的偏心眼。”

“Bones你自然是最好的……妈妈了！”

“我是个医生！你这个臭小子！回去到我的医疗湾来报道！看我不多扎你几针……”

“……话说Spock，你什么时候要第一次探望宝宝？需要我们陪同吗？”

“…………”Spock动了动嘴唇，Kirk没有错过他眼里的犹豫。  
“事实上我已经和我另一位基因匹配者一起探望宝宝了。”

“……哦，那真是太遗憾了。”Kirk不想承认他心底有那么点失落。  
“说到这个我们一会得快点走！万一遇到我另一位基因匹配者那就尴尬了！”

“臭小子，你以为你能躲多久！”

“能躲一天是一天！我知道我很糟糕是个胆小鬼！Bones你不用这样看着我…………”

不知不觉他们已经到达了目的地，站在门外Kirk感觉自己一下子紧张了起来，手臂微微颤抖着。

“Jimmy father。我们进去吧。”McCoy拍了拍他的肩膀作为鼓气。

Kirk露出一个僵硬的笑容，深吸一口气敲了门。不一会门被打开，一个穿着白大褂的棕发男人出现在他们面前。

“captain Kirk？”  
Kirk点了点头。

“都进来吧，我是负责你基因计划的 doctor Lopez ，从婴儿的孕育到出生整个过程都是我负责。你有什么疑问都可以找我。”

Kirk伸出手和doctor Lopez握了握。  
“你好doctor Lopez，在这期间麻烦您了。我……可以看看我的宝宝了吗？”

“当然可以。”doctor Lopez将他们带领到一个桌子前面停了下来。  
“准备好了吗，这就是你的宝宝。”

“…………”Kirk睁大眼看着培养皿里面的一粒小小未成形的东西，突然说不出话来。一直复杂的情感似乎建立在他们之间，莫名让Kirk觉得感动。

这就是他的孩子，而他马上就要成为一位父亲。

“Jimmy father。你要是想哭就哭出来吧。”

“哭什么！我才不会哭！”Kirk反应过来狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“在宝宝面前怎么能落眼泪！”

“然而在宝宝面前大喊大叫也是不合时宜的。”旁边的瓦肯人开口道。他的眼里似乎也流淌着某种情绪，只是处在兴奋中的Kirk并没有注意道。

Kirk并没有和Spock争下去，意外的他降低了声音的音量。他低下头凑到培养皿最近安全距离外，轻声说。  
“初次见面你好啊，我是USS enterprise 的captain Kirk，也是你未来的父亲，请多指教…………”

“hey你不要像个情窦初开的小子一样卖弄自己好吧？”McCoy捂了捂脑袋，Sulu 说的没错，不管准没准备好，只要和宝宝见面一切就都不一样了。

“嘘！！Bones你不要那么大声说话！”Kirk抬头瞪了他一眼，继续低下头和培养皿进行单方面谈话。

过了一会doctor Lopez走了过来，手里拿着一份报告。  
“所以captain Kirk，你要了解一下另一位基因匹配者吗。”doctor Lopez扬了扬手里的报告，眼睛不动声色的瞟向Kirk身后的瓦肯人。

“不用了！我现在还不想知道她是谁……”

“……那好吧，欢迎你改变主意了随时告诉我。”

“…………”Kirk觉得那估计要等孩子降生的时候了。

McCoy站在Spock身旁，突然感觉身边的气压开始降低，他莫名其妙的看了Spock一眼。

谁说瓦肯人不会阴晴不定的？


	3. Chapter 3

从舰队医院回来后Kirk一直处于极度兴的状态奋中，他热情的和船员们展示胚胎的照片。 

“你们看他是不是很美？生命真是太伟大了！！……你能想象这样一颗小豆子在过几个月会长出五官，小胳膊小腿小脚趾……”

“……其实我完全看不出这颗小豆子有多美。”Scott偷偷的和Uhura咬耳朵。  
“这就是父爱的伟大吧，前几天还那么恐惧做父亲的人，现在就狂热成这样了。”

“我觉得captain比我那时候还要夸张。”Chekov摸了摸自己的肩膀，转向旁边的黑发男子。  
“告诉我是的吧？我没这么恐怖！”

“……是。明显你比captain要淡定很多。”Sulu安慰般的搂了下他。

“hey！你们真是帮难伺候的船员！我不接受这个计划的时候，你们都在一个劲的劝我。我现在接受了这个计划，你们又嫌我太过热情！也许你们应该向Spock学习，什么都不说静静呆在我身边就好了。”

“说道这个，commander没和你一起回来吗？”

“哦，他还在舰队医院。他今天也要去见宝宝。”

“他都陪你去见你的宝宝了，难道你不陪伴他一起？”Uhura眼里闪着疑惑。

“我是那么不近人情的人吗？Spock说他和另一位基因提供者一起………我还能强行插进去不成？”

“Spock知道他另一位基因提供者了？！是谁啊？”

“他们居然已经见过对方了？是熟人吗还约了一起去……”

“想象不到commander拥有一个孩子的样子，你说他那个性格和那位女士得多尴尬。”

“所以captain，commander的另一位基因匹配者是谁呀？”

“我也不知道……”

“他连你都不告诉？不过你连你自己那位都不知道……”

“别扯上我好吧。”Kirk嘀咕，他对Spock不告诉他另一位基因匹配者信息的事情有些耿耿于怀。他们不是最好的朋友吗？

“等他回来我再问问他吧。”

“不过Jim你要小心点，我看Spock今天的心情似乎不太好。”McCoy小声提醒他。

“啊？什么时候？为什么？”

“就在你看宝宝的时候，原因我也不清楚。我又不会读心术。”McCoy翻了个白眼。

Kirk放下手里的照片，似乎那天和Spock聊完他就一直有种……说不上的怪异感。今晚等Spock回来再去找他聊聊好了，毕竟他们现在也算一个战线上的人，

都要成为父亲的人。

然而等Kirk晚上吃完饭，洗完澡，甚至已经躺到了床上，Spock还是没有回来。如果不是因为明天就要开始进行新任务，Kirk甚至都要怀疑他今晚不回来了。

等着等着Kirk的意识开始模糊，朦胧间他听到连着浴室的隔壁房间的房门打开的声音。他猛地跳下床，整理了一下衣服和头发。出了门来到隔壁房间的门口，伸出手指敲了敲。  
“Spock？你回来了？我可以进来吗？”

房间内安静了一会，房门被打开。Spock的身影出现在他面前。

“Jim。这么晚了有什么事？”

“我……可以进去吗？”

Spock沉默地看着他，并没有答应。就在Kirk觉得Spock会拒绝他的时候，Spock微微的侧开了身体。

“谢谢。”Kirk松了一口气进到房间内，连他自己也不知道为什么要道谢。

房门关上后，两人陷入了尴尬的沉默。这让Kirk有种回到了krall事件前两人在高速电梯的场景的错觉。

“你见到你的宝宝了吗？”Kirk率先出声打破了尴尬，一般这种情况别指望Spock会主动。

“肯定的，Jim。”Kirk注意到在提到宝宝时，Spock的眼神有微微软化的迹象。

“是不是很美妙，真想不到我们都要做父亲了。”Kirk抓了抓头发。  
“我们是最好的朋友……所以也许在这个阶段我们可以互相帮助……”

“这听起来似乎是个不错的选择。在做父亲这一领域我们都缺乏经验，相互借鉴对孩子也是有好处的。”

Kirk并没有听出他话里的深意，不过和Spock恢复了正常的交流让他松了一口气。

“那是当然！有什么疑惑或者困难我们都可以一起解决！实在不行还有Bones和Sulu 他们。说到这个，Bones说……你今天似乎心情不太好？在舰队医院的时候？”一个好的舰长要做到全面的关心船员，不止在工作领域。更何况Spock是他的大副兼最好的朋友。

“…………”  
本来已经稍微软化的瓦肯人听到这个，脸上又恢复了面无表情。  
“瓦肯人不说谎，所以答案是肯定的。但是原因，恕我不能奉告。”

“…………”Kirk被堵的一口气哽在喉哦里出不来。自从做了准父亲之后，Spock和他之间的秘密似乎越来越多，而且性格也……更加偏向人类化？他安慰自己，Spock可能是太紧张了，并且谁都有秘密不是吗？Spock更加情绪化是好事，好事，不能生气。

Kirk深吸一口气。  
“这样啊……你今天是和你另一位基因匹配者一起去的吗？她怎么样？”

“…………他是个很好的人，不过我还是不会透露他的信息。很晚了Jim。”

Kirk听出Spock是在下逐客令了，就算他脾气再好现在也忍不住带了点火气。他明明是好心来关心一下Spock，可Spock却一点都不领他的情。

“hey！我并没有想知道她是谁！只是关心一下你，不用那么紧张也不要好像一点就能炸好吗？……你今天应该也很累了，明天还要任务呢，早点休息吧。”Kirk打开门。  
“晚安Spock。”

“……晚安Jim。”

回到房间Kirk将自己砸回床上。这真是个糟糕的谈话，白天见到宝宝的喜悦都被冲淡了一些。该死的冷血大地精！

不过，Spock和他那位基因匹配者似乎……很合得来。不知道他的另一位基因匹配者是怎样的人，能和他完成共同抚养一个孩子这种重任吗？Kirk祈祷那位女士是位温柔如水的人，不然像Uhura一样智慧又善解人意也可以，千万不要阴晴不定的性格……

困意如潮水般袭来，但Kirk还是挣扎着从柜子里拿出那张照片吻了一下。

“宝贝晚安，爸爸爱你。”

………………

“doctor Lopez您好。我的宝贝他今天好吗？”虽然每次任务结束Kirk都会去医院看望宝宝，但是他还是坚持每天都和Lopez医生视讯。美其名曰询问宝宝的情况，其实Kirk是希望能通过视讯见到宝宝。

“您好，captain Kirk。宝宝今天一切良好。但和宝宝视讯还是不被允许的。”

“喔doctor我并没有这么想！记得帮我和宝宝说我爱他，日安。”预料之中的拒绝，所以Kirk也并没有沮丧。虽然Kirk怀疑doctor Lopez从来就没有帮他传递过这些话，但他还是坚持嘱咐。

放下PADD ，Kirk沮丧地叹息一声。他真的好想时刻都陪在宝宝身边啊…………

“Spock，这么久不见宝宝你都不会想念吗？”

“并没有很久，这个任务我们才开始三天。”

“我恨不得一直待在宝宝身边……我第一次对我热爱的宇宙产生了埋怨。”

“公私不分明是很不敬业的，Jim。”

“我没有公私不分明！我这不还是在工作吗！只是很想宝宝罢了。”Kirk的火气又上来了。

“你自己感情淡薄不在意宝宝，但是不要指责我！就算我为了宝宝不敬业我也并没有因为这个为耻！更何况我没有！”

总是这样。即使已经相处多年，他和Spock还是会因为大大小小的事情吵起来。不过奇怪的是Spock这次并没有反击他。

“我并没有不在意孩子。我有链接所以并不存在见不到他思念这个问题。”

“链接？！”Kirk吃惊的睁大了眼睛。  
“宝宝还那么小就可以建立链接了？！”

“肯定的，在孩子四个月左右就已经有了意识。这时候已经具备建立链接的条件了。”

“……我以为瓦肯人只能和伴侣进行链接。”

“这是父子间的链接。”Spock嘴角勾起几乎可以忽略不计的笑纹。  
“所以即使孩子还在孕育中，只要他有了意识就可以建立链接。”

“所以你已经可以通过链接和宝宝交流了？！”

“是的。”

“宝宝已经知道你是他的父亲了？”

“一开始不知道，经过交流以后当然知道了。”

“随时随地可以交流？！”

“是的。”

“天哪！！”Kirk继续挠着他的头发，金色的毛发已经被他抓的凌乱。  
“我必须就我刚才的言论向你道歉，那真是太失礼了！不过我真的是嫉妒瓦肯的超级作弊器链接！！想我连亲自和宝宝说晚安的机会都没有，你的宝宝却已经知道你是他的爸爸了！”

瓦肯真是一个奇妙的民族，如果除却他们古怪的性格。为了链接，这时候Kirk希望自己也是个瓦肯人。好吧还要除却他们的刘海。

“你的孩子会知道你是他的父亲的。”

“不用安慰我Spock。不过如果你的宝宝和我的宝宝认识，你可以通过链接帮我介绍一下吗？”Kirk玩笑道。

“好的，Jim。”

“真是太感谢了，commander Spock。”Kirk好笑地看了他一眼。他不知道Spock其实是认真的。

……………………

“情况就是这样，来帮我出主意吧。”Kirk将名字一一输入PADD中，期待地看着他的船员。

本来他想在宝宝出生后再知道性别，那才更让人惊喜。可事实是宝宝孕育在人工培养液中，除非他在宝宝出生前都不和宝宝见面……不然没法惊喜。

于是Kirk知道，他即将有了一个男孩。

在之前Kirk曾期待希望自己有一个小公主，这样他就能将她捧在手心里，给她全部的宠爱。不过在知道宝宝的性别后他意识到，无论男女，都是他的宝贝。他从来不觉得男孩子就该严厉教育，当然这也可能是想弥补自己童年的遗憾。

“captain，恕我直言，您单方面为孩子取名是对另一位基因匹配值很不尊重的行为。”Uhura不禁皱了皱眉头。

“我并没有单方面就决定了，只是想选出一个备选的。我不希望到时候和她见面了和会出现这样的对话‘hey，你有想过孩子的名字吗？完全没有。你真是个不负责任的父亲！’”

“说真的你为什么就是不肯知道另一位基因匹配者呢，你们这样真是麻烦死了。”McCoy嘴上说着但还是拿起了PADD研究起来。

“孩子已经五个月了，我们很快就能见面了。搞不好哪次我去探望宝宝的时候就会见到她，然而我已经完全准备好了。见到她可以轻松的来一句‘孩子的妈妈是吗？你好，我是孩子的爸爸James T Kirk ’所以你们不要再用这个念我了！我知道我是个胆小鬼。”Kirk的眼睛也游移到PADD上。

“Sasha 怎么样？”


	4. Chapter 4

“captain你居然还查了俄语的名字？不过为什么你要给孩子叫大熊？孩子长大了会恨死你的。”Chekov惊恐的叫道。

“像一只熊一样无忧无虑地活一辈子多好。”

“Pike居然也是备选？话说你不是说因为你自己的名字，所以你很厌恶为了纪念他人给孩子取相同的名字吗？”

“呃……那是小时候的想法，毕竟Pike就像我的父亲一样……”

“Dwight ？”

“嗯……可能宝宝和我一样是金发蓝眼。”

“Isaac ?”

“我希望宝宝一直幸福快乐下去。说实话这是我最中意的名字，寓意好而且很特别，我想应该不会太大众化。”

“不大众化是因为这个名字太难听了。”McCoy嘀咕道。

“我并不觉得啊！难不成大众的Peter你就觉得好听了？”

“至少比Isaac好听多了。”

“Bones!你……”

“所以captain你备选的名字，含义都是幸福阳光？不准备给孩子取个霸气点的名字？”

“不不不，我不想给孩子太大的期望和压力，幸福快乐地过一辈子就好。”

“名字就是个代号，不是你给孩子取了霸气的名字他就会背负很大的压力。”Uhura不是很赞成的看着Kirk。

“所以我是单纯的觉得Issac很好听！”Kirk努力露出一个单纯的笑容，可是船员们并不买账。

“Ender 。”一直沉默的瓦肯人开了口，成功的将所有人的注意力引到了他身上。  
“终结者。寓意着希望和光芒。”

“我并没有在备选名单上看到这个名字啊。”Scott疑惑地扫视着PADD。  
“不过这个名字不错啊！本来基因计划产生的孩子就是我们对抗虫族的希望，甚至可以成为虫族的终结者……”

“hey……我都说了我不会给我儿子那么大压力的。”Kirk转向他的大副。  
“你已经决定好你宝宝的名字了？”

“是的。”

“瓦肯名字？”

“不，人类名字。”

“好吧。那Ender 这个名字你可以留给你的孩子。”

“这就是我的孩子的名字。”

“…………great。”Kirk凝视了一会他的眼睛，然后转过头。  
“我所以宣布！我决定给孩子取名Isaac！也是希望他一生快乐的意思～就是这样！”

“不是吧captain……这个名字真的很难听啊……”

“宝宝长大真的会恨你的！”

“孩子妈妈也不会同意的！”

“那到时候我再和她争取～问题解决，谢谢我亲爱的船员们。”Kirk抱起PADD，经过Spock身边的时候拍了拍他的胸膛。

“希望Isaac和Ender能成为好朋友。”

“…………”

Kirk本来准备在宝宝的最后几个月用掉自己积攒多年的假期安心的陪伴宝宝，等待宝宝的降临。

因为基因计划的特别，在孩子降生后Kirk将有长达八个月的假期，也算是一种另类的“产假”？  
可是有时候总是那么事与愿违。

“Paris将军……”Kirk无奈的站在舰队总部办公室。  
“您知道再有四个月我的孩子就要出生了。”

“很抱歉，captain Kirk。我们也不想这样。但是这个任务enterprise是唯一符合标准的飞船，而且这个任务交到你的手上我们才能完全放心。”Paris将军脸上带着歉意。  
“我可以保证这个任务只是麻烦一些，危险指数是很低的。”

“我不在乎危不危险，只是这个任务至少要历时三个月！万一……我不想错过孩子的降生……”

“我们绝对会照顾好你的孩子的，不会有任何差错。”

“所以这又是命令，没有选择是吗？”

“抱歉，Kirk。”

Kirk发誓，以后他再也不会讨厌选择了。

…………

“Jim。”轮班一结束Kirk就消失了，找了很久Spock终于在舰桥的酒吧里面找到了他。

“你也是来安慰我的吗？”Jim又给自己倒了一杯蜥蜴白兰地，这时候他真想让自己醉死。

不出他所料，三个月的任务只是个最短的期限。任务最后硬生生的拖了四个半月，他的孩子在前天出生。可是他却什么都做不了，除了在视讯中doctor Lopez和他报了宝宝的健康平安。

他甚至连宝宝的面都没见到。

“我们已经在返航的路上了。”

“可说到底还是错过了啊……”Kirk拿起杯子抿了一口。  
“你的宝宝 ……”

“我的孩子也已经降生。我们都错过了，但不必觉得抱歉或者是难堪。这是为了宇宙的安稳，孩子会理解的。”

“Ender是通过链接原谅你了吗？”自从取名字事件后，Kirk就开始称呼Spock的孩子为Ender，不过Spock却从来不愿意叫他的孩子Isaac。

“算是吧。这不是我们的错所以不存在原谅一说。”

“我们都是同病相怜的可怜爸爸。”Kirk给他也倒了一杯酒。  
“喔我忘了酒精对瓦肯人没有效果，也许我该给你找块巧克力？”

“我没有沮丧到需要靠巧克力麻痹自己。”Spock摇了摇头。  
“虽然为错过孩子的降生感到难过是符合逻辑的，但是现在我更为即将和孩子见面感到期待。”

“终于到这一天了……你说我会是一个好父亲吗……”

“肯定的，Jim。”Spock认真的看着他。  
“你绝对会是个很棒的父亲，我相信。”

“谢谢你Spock，虽然不知道你是不是为了哄我开心。你当然也会是个好父亲，不过听我一句建议，别那么严肃也别给孩子那么大的压力。”

“……听从建议。未来也欢迎你随时提做父亲的建议给我。”

“那麻烦你也要同时给我建议～说起来我们也算携手度过了整个‘孕期’呢。”Jim伸出手调侃道。  
“再怎么样这个阶段我们也算成功度过了是吧？”

Spock伸出手和他来了一个轻轻的击掌。  
“那是必然的，Jim。”

…………

一下了飞船，Kirk便迫不及待的想奔向医院，却被McCoy拦了下来。

“你看看你现在的样子！这憔悴的脸色凌乱的头发，你确定你要这个样子去见宝宝？”

“难不成你要我回去睡一觉再去医院？你觉得我可能睡得着吗！”

“我可不敢让你睡，但至少你回去洗个澡换一下衣服整理一下自己吧？”

“doctor的建议言之有理。”

“喔该死的开挂瓦肯族！”Jim看着身边神采奕奕衣装整齐的Spock。  
“为什么你们睡眠要求比人类低这么多，力气却又大那么多？你这是可以直接去医院了？”

“是的，Jim。”Spock停顿了一下。  
“我在医院等你。”

Kirk以最快的速度赶回家，冲了个战斗澡。在打开衣柜的时候手在皮衣上停了几秒钟，最后移了军装上。既然是第一次和宝宝见面就应该穿的正式点，虽然宝宝可能根本不懂这个。

在临出门前Kirk忽然想到什么一样扫视了一下自己的家，黑白冷色调为主的装修，让人一眼可以看出这是一名单身男子的住处。也许……宝宝喜欢住在有院子的房子里胜过高楼公寓？温馨暖色调的壁纸，地上铺着毛茸茸的厚地毯，旁边的壁炉散发着温暖的火光。院子里的树上挂着一人工麻绳条秋千，院子外面一条小路平坦宽阔，有时候雪糕车会从那里经过……这是他小时候梦想中的家，宝宝也会喜欢吧……

在成为舰长后Kirk第一次有了搬家的想法。一会也要见到另一位基因匹配者了，也许……他们应该讨论一下这个问题？

…………

“天哪你们都在了？我居然是最后一个？！”当Kirk匆匆赶到医院时，看到他的舰桥成员都已经在等他了。

“captain我们都是直接从船上到这的，你的打扮……真是太英俊了。”然后Kirk可没错过Scott抽搐的嘴角。

“我让你回去收拾一下自己可没让你搞得这么正式，又不是和未婚妻见家长。”McCoy摇了摇头搂过Kirk的肩膀。  
“算了不说了，快进去看看你的小宝贝。”

“你们都看过了？”Kirk的心情突然紧张了起来，脚也像灌了铅一样挪不动。  
“宝宝……健康吗？”

“非常健康，小家伙很有精神。当然也很漂亮。”Uhura的回答让Kirk松了一口气，但是接下来的话却又让他的心提了起来。  
“只不过…………算了captain你自己进去看吧。”

“怎么了？你别卖关子啊！你刚不是说宝宝很健康吗？”Kirk感觉自己全身的汗毛都立了起来，这时候他才发现周围的船员表情都带着那么点不自然。这下他连紧张也顾不上了，猛的推开McCoy冲进了门。

“臭小子你给我回来！在碰宝宝前要消毒！”

“captain Kirk？你终于来了。”doctor Lopez推了推鼻子上的眼镜。  
“快过来看看你的孩子，你不是念了好几个月了吗？”

Kirk这时候发现Spock居然坐在旁边的椅子上，怀里抱了一个婴儿。他环顾了一下四周，发现别的婴儿床都是空的。

似乎看出了他的疑惑，Spock开口解释道：  
“这是你的孩子，Jim。”

Kirk看着他面前的小团子，大脑一片空白。刚出生几天的婴儿还是有些皱巴巴的，但是在Kirk眼里这就是他最可爱的儿子。婴儿不哭也不闹，偶尔睁开眼打个哈欠，露出了和他一样水蓝色的眸子。

“怎么？不敢下手吗？”McCoy的声音从后面传来，随着脚步的渐进Kirk的手臂被牵起。  
“你这只手要扶住宝宝的这里，另一只手放在这。”McCoy手把手地教着Kirk，Spock也很识趣地将宝宝交到他手里。

Kirk僵硬地保持着抱着宝宝的姿势，怀里的婴儿真的和面团子一样软，让他害怕一不小心就捏痛了他或者将他滑落。不过随着时间的流逝Kirk逐渐习惯放松了下来，他腾出一只手抚摸宝宝的脸孔。然而刚出生的婴儿却并不喜欢他的触碰，闭上眼睛以表示自己的抗议。

Kirk轻笑了一声，手从宝宝的脸颊转移到稀薄的黑色头发，看来另一位基因匹配者是为黑发女士。再到耳朵……然后他的笑容僵住了，为什么他觉得宝宝的耳朵比一般人要尖？

“既然是基因计划，基因匹配就不止局限一个种族。”doctor Lopez的话让Kirk抬起头睁大了双眼。  
“虽然大部分匹配最优的结果还是和同族人的匹配，但还是会有异种最有匹配的结果。captain Kirk你的结果就是。”

“…………”  
Kirk被这个消息砸的五雷轰顶，McCoy赶紧从他怀里接过宝宝免得他手抖摔了宝宝。不知道过了多久Kirk的理智才恢复，找回了自己的声音。

“所以我的另一位基因匹配者不是地球人类？！我的儿子带有一半外星血统？！”即使声音中带着明显的颤抖Kirk也顾不上了。

“是这样没错。”

“哪个种族？！话说另一位怎么到现在都没出现？孩子出生的时候她也不在吗？”

“嗯……其实他已经在这里了。”

“哪里？我怎么没…………”Kirk像是突然反应过来了一样，僵硬地转过头。看着坐在椅子上也盯着他看的瓦肯人，再转到旁边McCoy怀里与他如出一辙的尖耳朵。

“…………”

Kirk觉得他这时候最好的选择就是昏倒在地。


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk不知道自己僵硬了多久，等他缓过神来，第一句话便是。  
“……给我匹配报告……”匹配报告依旧保存在doctor Lopez那里，虽然已经被他遗忘到角落里了。

“……其实不用看也是可以的，孩子的另一位父亲也已经在这里了。”

另一位父亲这个字眼将Kirk砸的眼冒金星，他狠狠地瞪了doctor Lopez一眼。然而翻开书页，报告上那黑色加粗的“Spock”更让他觉得世界都在旋转…………

“基因计划不是一男一女匹配吗……”

“既然是为了匹配最优质的基因，怎么还分性别？你不会连这个都不知道吧？”doctor Lopez像是看傻瓜一样看着他。

“…………”

Kirk本来觉得孩子带有外星血统已经够打击他了，然而现在另一位匹配者是男性。喔，还是他的熟人，最好的朋友…………  
所以孩子以后没有妈妈却有两个爸爸？！爸爸们。

“行了，反正是基因计划你们两人的任务就是一起抚养这个孩子长大，再决定他要不要加入童子军队。boys，你要想还好孩子的另一个爸爸是Spock，而不是另外陌生的男人是吧？Spock的人品你可以彻底放心的吧。”McCoy拍了拍Kirk的肩膀，又看了Spock一眼。

“…………”  
说是任务可是谁能真的只把这当成一个普通的任务对待？！他现在都不敢抬头看Spock。Kirk现在相信，果然孩子的另一位基因匹配者是个陌生人才是最不尴尬的情况。

“所以……你早就知道了是吧！”Kirk突然想到了什么，有些恼羞成怒地瞪着瓦肯人。

“肯定的，Jim。”

“那你为什么不早点告诉我？！”

“你明确的表明不想知道另一位基因提供者的身份信息。虽然很遗憾，但是我尊重你的决定，而且我相信我有给你一些提示。”

“……你什么时候给我提示了？！还有这么重要的事情哪还用的着提示！你就应该直接告诉我！”Kirk这时候算是完全反应过来了，回想起过去几个月Spock的反常和一些话的深意，觉得自己更是个大傻瓜。

“尊重他人意愿是最基本的礼貌。”

“礼貌？！你觉得瞒着我这么重要的事情就是礼貌吗了！你看到我现在这样子你就觉得礼貌了？”

“Guys ！我们该带宝宝出院了。”眼见两人又要吵起来，McCoy赶紧打断他们，压低嗓音。  
“你们也不想刚和宝宝见面就让他见识到爸爸们的争吵吧？”

这句话成功让两个人都安静了下来，当然“爸爸们”这个词还是让Kirk起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Kirk瞪了Spock一眼，从McCoy怀里小心地接过孩子。

“请帮我们办手续吧doctor Lopez。”

…………

出院的时候Kirk的脸更黑了一层，原来其他船员都比他早知道另一位匹配者是Spock的事情，虽然只是比他早几十分钟。Uhura除外，她应该早就知道了。

“我收回我之前的话，captain。”Uhura走到Kirk身旁，伸出手摸了摸宝宝的尖耳朵。  
“最糟的情况并不是和熟人一起养孩子，毕竟对方是Spock，你们可是最契合的两个人。”

不是这样！我宁愿和陌生人一起养孩子！Kirk内心无比煎熬。  
你们不是当事人……真的不知道突然和最好的朋友有了一个孩子这件事是有多尴尬……

“最契合可不该在这方面……”Kirk叹了口气。所以以后就要和Spock一起陪孩子走完一生了吗？Spock虽然和他还算合拍，但是他们教育理念甚至很多方面的看法都不一样啊。就算Spock拥有一半人类血统，可他毕竟从小接受的是瓦肯教育。Kirk可不想要自己的孩子被教育的像瓦肯人一样毫无情感，这得和Spock说好。喔还有孩子的居住问题，该和Spock探讨一下孩子住所的事情。还有住所问题解决前孩子该住谁家……想到这一连串的麻烦，Kirk就觉得太阳穴一跳一跳的疼。

“恭喜你们啊！captain！commander！”

…………恭喜什么？这话能不能不要说的那么容易让人误会好吗……好像他和Spock有什么了一样？他们只是拥有了一个孩子，喔不，要一起养育一个孩子。仅此而已！

“Jim。”Spock已经走到一辆车子前，打开车门。  
“先去我的住所吧，我的父亲已经在等待我们了。”

这句话成功堵住了Kirk的“到我家去。”

Kirk一言不发的抱着宝宝进了车里，Spock为他关上车门。Kirk觉得这情景怎么有点像刚生完孩子的女性胜利出院的情景？！他甩了甩头，果然一切都不太对，不太对！

都是Spock的错！要是他早点告诉他今天绝对不会这么难堪！

一路上他和Spock都沉默无言。没错，又是这种尴尬的情况。但这时候Kirk已经不想再去主动打破了，他还一肚子气呢！于是Kirk低头开始和宝宝说话，经过刚才一系列的打击，他还没和宝宝好好交流过呢。

“Isaac你好……初次见面，我是James T Kirk 。USS Enterprise 的舰长，你的父亲…………”不知道为什么，这段Kirk练习了无数次的对话，现在当着Spock的面进行却让他有一种难以言明的羞耻感。他发誓他看到旁边瓦肯人眼里一闪而过的笑意。

“也许我不像你另一位……父亲那样有链接！早早就和你认识了，但是以后请多多指教……以后的日子我都会好好爱护你……”Kirk还是硬着头皮讲完了这段话，但为什么怀里的小东西一点反应都不给他？扫了他一眼后又开始打哈欠。

“Isaac？你是不是困了？”虽然他才刚醒没多久。

“Jim。你这样孩子是不会理你的。”一直沉默的瓦肯人开口了。  
“Ender。”

本来慵懒的小团子睁大了蓝色的眸子，兴奋的看向Spock。

“…………你能和我解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”

“在宝宝还在孕育期的时候我就是用Ender 和他交流。宝宝似乎很喜欢这个名字。”

“什么？！你有经过我的同意吗？我都说了不想给宝宝那么大的压力，幸福的度过一生就可以了！”

“Jim。这只是个名字，并不代表什么。”

“可是你根本就没有尊重我的意愿！”

“否定的，当时Isaac和Ender两个名字我都有使用，是宝宝自己选择了Ender 这个名字。”

“宝宝能自己选择？！你骗谁呢！”

“瓦肯人从不说谎。”

“…………”

Kirk觉的他迟早有一天会被Spock气死，瓦肯人不用和人激烈的争吵，但是他们那种逻辑的争辩更让人一口气堵在喉咙里。Kirk喘着粗气不说话，狠狠的瞪着Spock。很好，这是今天第二次争吵了，也许他和Spock来之不易的友谊很快就会因为“同一个孩子的父亲”这种身份破裂了。

“……在教育上存在差异是正常的事情，你不必为此动气。”似乎看出Kirk所想。  
“所以我们需要磨合期，这是符合逻辑的。不用因此太过担心Jim。”

Kirk没说话，事到如今他还能怎么办？他还有选择吗？还能让时间倒流回去重新选择基因匹配者吗？还能把Isaac，哦不，Ender ，塞回培养皿吗？

像是不服气般，Kirk对怀里的小团子叫了声。

“Ender ？”  
本来对他爱理不睬的小团子睁大眼扫了他一眼……

“…………”  
没什么大不了的，只是个名字而已不是吗？Kirk安慰自己，后天的教育更重要。

车子很快就到达了Spock的住处。Spock还是先一步为他打开了车门，Kirk已经习惯了并没有异议，毕竟他手里还抱着孩子确实也不太方便。

“captain Kirk。”Sarek大使向他点了点头，目光就转向了Kirk怀里的Ender。

“大使您好。”Kirk回想了一下，似乎上一次和Sarek大使见面还是在舰桥上,Sarek阻止Spock掐他的时候。嗯……那个他不愿意回想的场景。谁知道这么多年后再次见面会是这种场景？爷爷和孙子，还有两位父亲。

“这就是Ender ？”虽然Sarek的脸上没有显露过多的情绪，不过的眼神明显柔和了很多。

“是的，您要抱一下他吗？”

Sarek犹豫了一下，还是从Kirk怀里接过了Ender。换到一个陌生的怀抱，面对了一张严肃的脸，可Ender 并没有哭闹，这一点和内敛的瓦肯人比较像？

“他比他父亲要厉害。”Sarek小心的抱着Ender 。  
“Spock刚出生的时候总是不停的哭泣。”

不停哭闹的Spock？Kirk脑海中出现了一个Spock头的婴儿在地上打滚的情景，差点笑出声。但是身旁两个严肃的瓦肯人加一个不哭闹的小半瓦肯人，只能让他硬生生的将笑憋了下去，于是他的嘴角不停的抽搐。

“看来儿子比他爸爸厉害多了。”Kirk刚说完就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，他忘了他自己也是孩子的爸爸。好在Spock和Sarek并没有在意这句话。

“虽然这是一个命令，但不我的不承认这个任务很美好。captain Kirk ，Spock。恭喜你们。”

Kirk已经麻木了。恭喜就恭喜吧，反正不是他误会的那个意思。

………………

“Jim，也许我们该谈谈。”  
在凝视Ender睡着后，Spock低声说道。  
“当然，还有很多事情没解决呢。”Kirk为婴儿床里的小团子按了按被角，示意Spock到外面说。

本来很多事情想说，可是一话下子涌到喉间，Kirk却不知道怎么开口。

“我知道你很不习惯，甚至很难接受这个事实。但是事情已经发展到这个地步了，我们也没有其他办法了。”

“其实不是很难接受，只是很不习惯而已……而且我上午因为你瞒着我这件事，才比较气急。我记得你曾经说过你对基因计划并不是很支持，但是在知道了另一位基因匹配者后却坚定了这个决定。那时候……你就知道是我了吗？所以你因为我才完全接受了这个计划？”

“……肯定的。”在昏暗的灯光中Kirk并没有发现Spock的耳尖微微发绿。  
“和你共事这么久，虽然总是出现分歧，但最后却都能很好地解决，我想我们的性格是互补的。所以我想和你一起共同养育一个孩子应该是很完美的决定，你会是一个好父亲。Jim。”

“Spock……对不起。”想到Spock对自己这么信任，自己却因为那些乱七八糟的想法总是表现出抗拒甚至是难以接受的神情。Spock一定很难过吧……

当他完全冷静下来思考后，Kirk不得不承认他的内心是有点小庆幸，甚至小雀跃的。还好是Spock……如果是和Spock一起养育这个孩子，应该是没有问题的，他对Spock就是莫名这么信任。Kirk将这的解释归于Spock是他最好的朋友。既然是共同完成一个伟大的“任务”，Spock当然是自己最佳的搭档，不是吗？

“我白天的表现实在是太糟糕了，其实也并不是因为我多很难以接受。只是这和我预期相差太多了，希望你不要误会，也不要介意……”

“Jim你不必道歉……我暗示的不够明显也是我的不对。”

“Spock你也是为了尊重我的意愿。如果不是我一味逃避怎么会出现这种局面？归根到底还是我自己的原因。”

Kirk想到这不就是两人经常的相处模式吗？前一阵还针锋相对，过一阵子又马上恢复到和谐相处的状态。

“也许我们该探讨一下……未来一起养育宝宝的事情？”

“当然。”

“嗯……说实话我们两人的住处都不太适合宝宝的成长。”Kirk环顾了一下四周冷色调的墙壁。  
“也许……我们应该共同购置一个适合宝宝居住的房子？”明明讨论的是正经事，为什么Kirk却感觉自己的脸开始发烫。

“合理的决定。”Spock挑了挑眉毛。  
“所以在房子搞定前我们最好一起……孩子的两个爸爸最好不要离开宝宝。”即使是Spock，说出这话时也带了些迟疑。

“………我知道………”  
所以，应该要暂时住在Spock家里，还是让Spock暂时到他家？以现在孩子的“爷爷”也在Spock家里的情况，似乎这个问题不用讨论了？

“我去给你收拾客房。”

“…………”

虽然说不用讨论了但你做做样子询问一下都不行吗？！


	6. Chapter 6

Kirk艰难的提着几大袋东西往Spock的公寓走。他已经在Spock的公寓住了几天，这几天他陆续也把之前为孩子准备的东西从自己的公寓搬到这里。但是数量太多了，今天他才全部搬完。Sarek在和宝宝相处几天后就启程回到了新瓦肯，毕竟现在新瓦肯处于重建的重要时期，Sarek能抽空来地球待几天已经是很不容易了。

因为是两个男性匹配的基因计划，没有妈妈，所以舰队特别给予了他们八个月的假期。毕竟部队再不人性化也不会让几个月的小婴儿就被带上飞船照顾。八个月的时间够做很多事情了，Kirk和Spock已经定好过几天就去看房子。只是委屈了舰桥其他人这几个月要暂时被调到其他飞船任职。

今天是宝宝出生刚满一个月的日子，Kirk也不知道一般家庭宝宝满月该做什么，于是在回来的路上绕路去买了蛋糕。

到了门口他拿出Spock给他的备用钥匙打开了门，虽然Spock在家，但是万一按门铃吵醒了睡觉的宝宝怎么办？

一打开门室内却是一片黑暗，Kirk预感到了什么，在心里默默的倒数……

3……2……1

“surprise！”灯光随着电脑的定时设定一下子亮了起来，彩带随着轻微的爆破声落到了Kirk的头上。

“……天哪！你们这是干什么！”虽然早就预料到了，可是为了不扫了船员们的兴，Kirk还是装出一副受到惊吓又喜悦的样子。

“今天是宝宝满一个月的日子你忘了吗？”Uhura回头看了一眼身后的横条。

It 's a boy!! A month！

“这个横条有点蠢是吧，因为我们早就知道是个男孩了。不过当时商场没有单独一个月的卖了，我们只能买了这个再自己加工，希望captain你不要介意。”

“不不不，我当然不介意！我很高兴！谢谢你们。”Kirk看着堆满礼物的室内。  
“我本来只是想买个蛋糕庆祝一下，所以你们能来我就很高兴了，你们真的不用送礼物，还送了这么多！”

“这些可不是送给你的，这是我们送给宝宝的。”Bones 白了他一眼。

“当做是叔叔阿姨送给他的见面礼，一会可以顺便开个礼物派对，当着宝宝面一一拆开这些礼物。”

“可我们真的不缺婴儿用品了呀。”Kirk苦笑伸了伸还提着袋子的双手，他凑近McCoy压低了嗓音。  
“而且最主要的是这不是我的地盘啊，这是Spock的公寓！瓦肯人不喜欢热闹你又不是不知道………”

“我当然知道这不是你的住处！我们又不是傻子！”McCoy白了他一眼。  
“Spock当然是知道并且赞成的，不然我们怎么会进来还能将这布置成这样？”

“也许是他看你们太热情了，就算心里不愿意出于礼貌没有拒绝…………”

“哟，你什么时候这么在乎Spock的感受了？你不一直都是特立独行，自己怎么喜欢怎么来嘛？”

“这不一样…………”Kirk被McCoy看的头皮发麻，现在因为一起住和孩子的关系，很多时候他不自觉的就站在了Spock的立场考虑。  
“毕竟我们现在是同一个孩子的父亲，我当然要尊重他的想法，不然要是吵起来对孩子……”

“…好吧，你说什么就是什么吧。”McCoy并没有过深的追究让Kirk松了一口气。  
“不过放松，我们真的是经过Spock的同意才办的，而且我看他真的不是出于礼貌才同意的。”McCoy特意加重了礼貌二字。

Kirk白了McCoy一眼没有说话，因为他看到话题的主角抱着Ender从房间里出来了。

“小家伙你终于睡醒了！”Kirk看到Ender后脑子里的想法都被他抛到不知道什么地方去了。有什么能比得上他儿子重要？Kirk从Spock手里接过Ender ，抱住Ender在他脸上狠狠地亲了几口。甜蜜的奶香充斥着Kirk的鼻子，加上怀里软绵的触感，Kirk真想抱着Ender永远不撒手。

“在四十分钟以前他就已经醒了，只不过为了等你回来一起拆礼物他才没有出来。”Ender被Kirk抱走后，Spock收回双手背在了身后。

“醒这么久了啊？是爸爸的错，你能原谅爸爸吗？”Kirk还想继续在Ender脸上印口水，结果却被躲开了。Ender挥舞着两只小手胡乱地蹭着脸，双手伸向了Spock想要逃离Kirk的怀抱。Kirk实在不想松开Ender，可是Ender 越来越激烈的挣扎让Kirk实在没法继续抱下去。

“Jim，他想出来。”Spock重新伸出了手，Ender立刻抓住了Spock的手指。

“……小坏蛋，才一个月就知道嫌弃爸爸了，以后长大还得了？……怎么？你更喜欢Spock爸爸吗？”看着Spock接过Ender ，Kirk心里有些发酸。他那么亲切，可他的儿子不愿意在他怀里，却喜欢不苟言笑的瓦肯人。  
“Ender不喜欢Jim爸爸吗？”

“…………”

“小孩子都不喜欢被人亲的满脸口水，相信我，这可无关喜欢谁。如果你不亲他，他绝对乖乖的窝在你怀里。”Sulu打着圆场，把最后一堆礼物整合到一起。  
“也许我们可以开始了？captain？”

Kirk点了点头，暗暗给自己打气，这才刚开始。Spock抱着Ender 坐在中间，自己挨着Spock坐下。

“所以我们先拆谁的好呢？”Kirk努力摆着端正的笑容，一边不断偷瞄Ender ，期望Ender能和他对视回应他。可惜Ender只是盯着礼物，一个眼神都不赏给他。

“这是Chekov叔叔和Sulu 叔叔送的婴儿车，这个不用拆。”Kirk推过那辆大大的悬浮婴儿车。  
“真是破费了，这个车看起来可比我之前随便买的婴儿车高级多了，太感谢了！”

“这个车室内室外都可以用。虽然是悬浮婴儿车，但是安全性可是一流的。装饰性和舒适性也不差。”Sulu推过另一件东西。  
“这个是配套买的摇篮。这个实在是太可爱了，所以我们没有忍住。希望不会和doctor McCoy的婴儿床撞了。”

“当然不会！Bones 那个床可没这个可爱！”Kirk抚摸着摇篮上大大的蝴蝶结。

“我那可是正经的婴儿床！够舒服够安全就够了！再说哪里不可爱，我特意在上面加了纱帐和吊串的娃娃！”

“抱歉！抱歉，我就是随口一说！我错了我错了！宝贝，你看那个是你以后的卧床，是McCoy伯伯送你的…………”

“为什么他们都是叔叔我是伯伯？！我可没那么老！我和你可以算是同辈…………”

“Bones，只有你是伯伯辈的才更特别……”

“胡说八道！你就是想挨针头了！”McCoy恨恨地在Kirk脸上挥了一巴掌，Kirk笑嘻嘻并没有躲开。

“让我们猜猜这个个大箱子是谁送的？”Kirk转头笑眯眯地看着Ender ，谁知Ender 这时候干脆把眼睛闭了起来。Kirk额角一抽，还是装作若无其事地继续说下去。  
“粉色的包装纸应该是Uhura阿姨的，我猜的对吗？”

Uhura点了点头。  
“本来这么大个箱子我都不准备包装的，但是怕宝宝嫌弃我还是包装了。”

嫌弃什么？他根本就没看！Kirk心里嘀咕着，再次哀怨地看了一眼舒服窝在Spock怀里的小团子，Kirk拆开了蝴蝶结，提高了音量，试图把Ender的注意力转回来。

“天啊，Uhura阿姨送了你好多故事书啊！”

“Jim。不要那么大声说话，会吓到Ender。”

“…………”  
Kirk眼睛一瞪，刚想发作，McCoy抢先一步打断了他。  
“Uhura你真是太费心了！居然能搞到这么多实体书！这么多故事Jim都可以给Ender 讲床边故事讲到三岁了，是吧Jim？”

“……是。”  
Kirk深吸了几口气。

“其实里面不单单都是普通的故事书。”Uhura也蹲下身在箱子里翻找起来。  
“你看这本书是立体的，太阳啊树啊都是用绒布制成的，有利于培养宝宝的感官意识。这本书是有音乐的，随着你翻动页数的不同音乐也不是不同的。”

“我都不知道该说什么了，Uhura你太棒了！”Kirk把那本立体的故事书拿到Ender面前，果然Ender对突出来软绵绵的太阳表现出了浓厚的兴趣。  
“这就是舰桥里有女性的好处啊，我根本没想到故事书还有这么多种，怪不得人家说给孩子讲故事也是门技术活，光是买书都这么不容易。”

“肯定的，不同种类的故事会培养孩子不同的能力。很多故事并不单单只是为了乐趣。”Spock突然出声吓了Kirk一跳。

“我当然知道啊，不过给孩子讲故事这种活还是交给我吧。Spock你的声音太没有感情了，Ender 肯定没兴趣听你干巴巴的朗诵。”

Spock挑了挑眉毛不予置否，Kirk心里暗喜，觉得自己扳回了一成。在讲故事这方面Kirk还是有信心做的比Spock好。

他随手拿起一本书。

《狮子鱼兵团》

看了一会才反应过来狮子鱼原来是一种鱼类。  
“天啊，现在的婴儿读物都这么有水平了？！我一直以为还停留在小黄鸭之类的。”

“那是你小时候的读物了吧，这都过了多少年了！”McCoy撇了撇嘴。

“我小时候可没有听过这种东西，我是看别人家母亲给孩子读的。”Kirk的笑容一瞬间有些龟裂，不过他很快就掩饰了下去，顺手打开了故事书。

“深蓝色的大海里，有一位骁勇善战的狮子鱼爸爸。他身上插满了美丽的威武旗，威武旗里还配备了有毒的镖。这都是用来保护他的孩子，谁敢碰他的孩子，他就会咔嚓来一下子…………”

Kirk犹豫了一下，合上书看最后一页。  
“这真的是婴儿读物吗…这也太复杂了吧…”说是青少年读物他都不奇怪。

“现在的孩子可是超乎你的想象，你以为他们什么都不懂，其实他们什么都懂。所以故事的水平也越来越高。”Sulu朝他摊了摊手。

Kirk咽了一口口水，突然觉得压力很大。如果他自己都没法好好理解故事的内容，怎么给孩子讲故事？但他还不能表现出来，要是让别人知道自己对婴儿故事犯了愁，这不是让人笑话？

Kirk装作不经意地再次打开了故事书，但是轻皱的眉头出卖了他的不安。  
“当狮子鱼宝宝还在孵化的时候，海燕就开始进攻了。这在海燕眼里可都是美味的鱼子酱啊……”

什么鬼？鱼子酱是用狮子鱼做的吗？！而且狮子鱼不是有毒吗？就算是童话故事至少要有点逻辑吧？

Kirk继续往后翻，后面开始讲狮子鱼和海燕的对决，鹦鹉也加入了战局。虽然是婴儿书，但是战争的场景描述的很还原。Kirk一时竟看了进去，直到Spock在他耳边提醒他。

“Jim……”  
Kirk反应过来，脸上不自觉的发烫。竟然当着大家的面，看小儿书看入迷了，Kirk真想打自己一巴掌。

“所以接下来轮到Scott了。”Kirk来回转头掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“你的是哪一个？”

“这个这个。”Scott和Chekov合力移过来一个大箱子。

“所以你要和你女朋友一样送这么一大箱东西？”

“没有办法啊，该送的你们都送过了。我本来想送乐高但是commander说你们已经有乐高了，所以我只能按照店员的推荐买了这个婴儿大礼包。”

“确实够大啊……里面有什么？”

“我也不知道啊。”Scott指着盒子上那个大蝴蝶结。  
“买了之后我直接让店员包装了，我可没有动过这个箱子，我是想让你们亲手拆开。”

“那我就不客气了～”Kirk刚想拉开蝴蝶结长长的丝带，可突然想到这是给宝宝开的礼物派对，这么久了却都是自己拆的礼物。于是他尴尬地退了回来，把丝带的一角塞到Ender的手里。  
“Ender～你要试试亲手拆礼物吗？”

Ender 抓起丝带放进了还没长牙的嘴里。

“…………看来你不是很想拆。”Kirk轻轻把丝带从Ender 嘴里扯出来，看着那被口水浸湿的丝带，眼角抽了抽，翘着手指拉开了丝带。

“天哪这么多东西！”箱子很大，里面同意塞的满满当当的。  
“虽然很多东西我都不知道是干什么的，但是真是太感谢了Scott！”

Kirk拿起一个带有长长吸管的奶瓶。

“这个是长管奶瓶。”Chekov解释道。  
“因为管子又长又软所以给宝宝喂奶的时候会灵活很多，不过要等宝宝大一些才能使用，因为他现在不会自主吸住。”

“一个奶瓶都有这么多学问？！”Kirk捏了捏奶瓶柔软的管子，然后看向旁边的几大包东西。  
“这是……尿布？”

“是的，但这可不是一般的尿布。”Scott转过尿布的包装袋。  
“这是动物图案的尿布，给宝宝穿上后宝宝的屁股上会有一个熊头。”

“那这个是兔子头？”Kirk拿过另一包尿布指着上面的兔子图案。

“是的。”

“实在是太可爱了吧！我真是迫不及待的想看到穿着熊头的Ender了！”  
给Ender换尿布一直是Kirk的煎熬，但是现在他却无比期待下次换尿布的时候。


	7. 7

Kirk拿起另一个管状物体。  
“这个是什么？也是奶瓶吗？”

Scott摇摇头。  
“我也不知道，我只是之前听店员介绍了解了一些，并没有了解全部。”

“你们知道吗？”Kirk拎起那个东西挨个在他们眼前晃过。  
“Sulu你们也不知道？”

“我们当时也没有见过这个……”

“所以这到底是什么？”Kirk疑惑地来回翻转，似乎像个吸盘？

“captain……”Uhura尴尬地清了清嗓子。  
“如果我没猜错的话，那应该是个挤奶器…………”

“…………”Kirk像触电一样将手里的东西丢回到箱子里。  
“为什么会有挤奶器？”

“毕竟是婴儿礼包，包括给妈妈的用品不奇怪。”Scott摊了摊手。  
“可惜你们当中没有妈妈所以用不到。”

Kirk撇了撇嘴，箱子里一个大大的圆柱状物体吸引了他的注意力。

“这是什么？高尔夫球包吗？”

“那是尿布精灵。”Sulu解释道。

“尿布精灵？干什么用的？”

“放置用过的尿布用的。”

“相当于小型垃圾桶？”

“不是，专门装尿布的。”

“那我为什么不能直接丢到垃圾桶里？”

“尿布的气味可是很大的。”

“那我直接丢外面去？”

“你把尿布丢到外面的时候宝宝怎么办？”

“…………有Spock在旁边看着啊。”这几天他们都是这么过来的，一个换尿布丢尿布另外一个在旁边看着。

“那如果Spock不在呢？”

“我……出去丢了然后马上回来？”

“天哪你要留宝宝一个人在家啊？！”McCoy叫道。

“嘘！Bones不要激动！就一分钟的事情！”

“一秒都不可以，有时候只要你忽略一秒宝宝就会从桌子上摔下去。”

“我……我知道了！你们不要这样看着我好吗，我不会单独留宝宝一个人的！一秒钟都不会！”

…………

“Jim。Ender已经熟睡了你不用这么盯着他。”

送走了船员们已经是傍晚了，因为带着孩子也不方便，所以并没有留他们吃饭。经过下午的事情，Kirk可不敢单独留Ender一人，即使Ender已经在婴儿床里睡着了。所以他和Spock轮流守着Ender，然后轮流吃饭。

Kirk叹了一口气。  
“Spock我的表现是不是很糟糕？很多事情都不懂，Ender也不喜欢我。”

想到Ender对自己的抗拒，Kirk心里一阵难受。曾经他心里有点庆幸，因为Spock是严肃的瓦肯人，所以宝宝一定会和自己更亲近。可现在……宝宝却更喜欢严肃的Spock，自己是表现得有多差？

“不是这样，你表现的很好，只是很多事情还不熟悉而已。Ender也并没有不喜欢你，现阶段的他还没法适应你的热情，等他长大一些都会好的。”

“你确定我表现的很好？要知道我可差点在换尿布的时候留宝宝一个人。”

“那只是假设，并不是现实。”

Kirk转头静静地凝视了Spock一会，Spock被他盯的不自在，有些疑惑的看着他。

“我发现自从有了孩子之后，Spock你安慰我的次数越来越多了。以前要是碰到这种情况，你都会指责我的错误。”

“一味的指责并不是符合逻辑的。”Spock轻声说。  
“我想在养育孩子的过程中，我们更需要相互扶持和安慰。”

“……可是都是你在安慰我……你并没有什么不足之处……”

“认真说起来你也没有什么不足之处，除了经验不足。Ender很幸运有你这样的父亲，热情亲切。”

“……其实瓦肯人做父亲也并没有想象中那么严肃啊。”至少目前Ender都还不受Spock的影响。

“我不准备像我父亲教育我一样那么严格地教育Ender,就算想你也不会同意不是吗？”

“当然，这也是一直以来我想和你讨论的事情。不过之前Sarek大使在我不好开口。”

Kirk将视线转回到了Ender身上，伸出手轻轻抚摸Ender的尖耳朵。

“瓦肯人真幸运，基因是显性的。”

“虽然Ender继承了瓦肯基因的黑头发和尖耳朵，但是他的五官和你更像一些。”

“……你确定？我怎么没看出来？”Kirk歪头仔细观察Ender 还没长开的小脸，怎么也看不出和自己哪里像。

“他的眼睛继承了你，很好看。”

“…………”  
Kirk一时之间不知道该说什么，这不是Spock第一次夸奖他，可是却是第一次夸奖他的外貌，这让Kirk的脸变的滚烫。

两个人静静地盯着Ender的睡颜，一时间谁都没有再说话。Kirk盯着Ender长长的睫毛发愣，他觉得Ender 就算眼睛像他，睫毛却更像遗传了Spock。

“说到相貌，Ender 以后不会遗传你的发型吧？”Kirk本来想转个轻松的话题，可是发现效果却不尽人意。

“你对我的发型一直有异议，为什么，Jim？”

“呃……我不是那个意思……我只是好奇，瓦肯人的发型是天生这样还是后天的？”如果是后天的你为什么要弄成这样？当然Kirk没敢把最后一句说出来。可是即使他不说，瓦肯人已经表现出了一些不悦，Spock一直都不喜欢他拿瓦肯人的耳朵和发型开玩笑。

“我不认为这个话题值得我们继续讨论下去。”Spock略带生硬地说道，刚才温馨的气氛一下子变得生硬起来。

“……抱歉……我真没有拿你发型开玩笑的意思。”Kirk看着不为所动的Spock，心里不停的唾弃自己，总把好好的氛围搞得一团糟。

“Ender 睡着的时候更像个天使不是吗？”见Spock还是不理他，Kirk只好把话题转到了Ender身上。

“……他这样安安静静的不嫌弃我，让我觉得有些不习惯呢。”

Spock还是没有出声。

“不过我还是更喜欢他睁着眼睛的样子，现在还这么早他怎么就睡着了呢，真想把他弄醒。”

“别那么做，Jim。”Spock终于开口了。

“现在真的还早嘛～让爸爸们陪他玩一玩，玩困了刚好他可以继续睡。”说着Kirk将手指伸到Ender的下巴，轻轻地挠着。

“停下来，别那么做。”

“别那么严肃嘛Spock～你刚才不还说不会做那么严格的爸爸吗？”Kirk加快了手指的频率，终于看到Ender的眼睛微微张开了一条缝。  
“喔，我的小宝贝你终于醒了？来爸爸陪你玩～”

Ender 睁开眼发了一会愣，似乎刚被打扰了睡眠还没反应过来。渐渐的Ender的嘴角向下垮，蓝眼睛也溢出了泪水。

“宝贝你怎么哭了？不哭不哭，和爸爸玩～”Kirk赶快把Ender从婴儿床里抱出来，轻轻拍着他的背，Ender的小脸已经皱成了一团，哭声猝不及防地在Kirk耳边炸开

“……哇！！！”

Kirk觉得自己的耳膜都差点被震破了。

……………………

指针已经指向了十一点，距离Ender被吵醒到现在已经过了三个小时，可是Ender的哭声并没有停止。

“我的天哪，宝贝你的嗓子不疼吗？省点力气好吗不要哭了！”

Kirk觉得自己也要哭了，婴儿的哭声实在是太聒噪了，平常一向安静乖巧的Ender 哭起来更是让人难以接受。这三个小时他和Spock轮流抱轮流哄Ender,都没有用。也试着给Ender 换了尿布喂了奶，在摇篮里摇晃，都没有效果。他用PADD 联络了Sulu ，McCoy和Uhura，也没有得到实质性的回答。

“宝宝哭闹起来是没有理由没有时间限制的。”

“你个臭小子脑子进水了吗？！人家睡得好好的你弄醒他干嘛？”

“可能宝宝饿了或者想上厕所了？你试试？我虽然是女性可我也没生过孩子，其他我也不太清楚。”

到后来Kirk甚至打电话给doctor Lopez，怀疑Ender 是不是身体不舒服。在问了几个情况后doctor Lopez 得出一个结论：

“孩子身体没问题，哭闹就是因为你吵醒的。等他哭累了就会停了。”

什么时候才会哭累？！这都三个小时了！Kirk看着Ender 哭红的小脸心疼坏了，真是想抽自己狠狠一巴掌。

“Ender ，宝贝你能不能不哭了，爸爸心疼死了！”

Ender 在Spock怀里不为所动，继续放声大哭。

“你可是个男孩子！你是Ender！寓意着霸气的终结者，希望和光芒…………”

“Jim，这就是个名字而已。”

“这个时候你就不要再和我争了行吗！”

Kirk要崩溃了，可Spock又何尝不是？即使是瓦肯人，被魔音灌耳了三个小时也有些吃不消了。

又经过了一个半小时的奋斗，Ender 终于哭累了，慢慢的安静了下来。可能哭闹耗费了太多体力，Ender 安静下来没多久就沉沉睡去了。Kirk小心翼翼地把他放回婴儿床，不敢有半点大意，就怕再次弄醒Ender。

当一切终于结束时，Kirk将自己摔在沙发上动也不想动。感觉到身边的沙发下沉，Kirk不敢抬头看Spock。

不知道过了多久，Kirk还是闷闷的挤出了一句话。  
“Spock我的表现是不是很糟糕……”

等了半天Kirk终于等到了一句回应。

“很糟糕。”

………………

“我刚才明明看到了一只老鼠，Ms White 还狡辩那是只兔子，真是搞笑，野生兔子什么时候会出现在家里了？ ”Kirk进了车里后怒气冲冲地说道。  
“真可惜了外面这么漂亮的房子！”

Ms White是他们找的房产委托人，他们把房子的要求提供给她，她负责帮他们寻找满足要求的房子。今天把Ender 送到了McCoy家让他帮忙看一天，毕竟带着孩子看房子确实不方便。可是一个上午已经看了7套房子，却没有一套完全符合要求的。他们想找的房子也没那么挑剔，为什么就是一套满意的都没有呢？

再和Spock经过几天的讨论，他们各罗列了一些要求然后综合起来也就几个条件。

干净。  
有宽敞的院子。  
景色佳。  
位置安静却又不会太偏僻。  
治安好。  
生活便利。  
邻里友好。

虽然也不是很容易达到，但是也没有很苛刻不是吗？可是看过的房子不是交通不方便就是院子太小，虽然他们想要给孩子一个安静的成长环境但也不是住在乡下啊。还有一套房子更夸张，一进院子就听到隔壁邻居吵架的声音，于是Kirk还没进门就拉着Spock转身走了出去。

好不容易看到一个外墙很漂亮的房子，结果却出现了老鼠，这让Kirk起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。看到的老鼠有一只，藏起来的得有多少只？

Kirk有些垂头丧气，早上出门前的兴奋消失的无影无踪。

“别灰心，下午还有几套呢。”Spock开口安慰他。  
“现在先去吃午餐吧。”

Kirk咬着嘴里乏味干扁的牛肉汉堡，有些后悔当时没有把周围有出色餐厅这条加上去。

………………

“这个房子看起来有点旧啊。”Kirk皱着眉看着眼前深红色外墙的房子。这个房子外部有一圈高高的围墙，将围墙里的一切遮的严严实实。以Kirk和Spock的身高都没法窥探院子里的丝毫，只能隐约看到房子的顶部。

“只是外墙旧而已，这可以通过粉刷改造。这个房子的围墙很高，安全性和隐私性很好。”

Kirk点了点头，跟着Spock走进了院子。然而进入大门后的场景让Kirk吃了一惊，他没想到厚厚的围墙里面藏着这样一副光景。院子里有两颗很粗壮的枫树，应该有很多年的历史了。正值秋季，红色的枫叶落了一地，更让Kirk兴奋的是一颗枫树上吊了一个麻绳秋千。旁边还有一个规模不小的池塘，即使这样院子仍然显得宽敞无比。

Kirk按耐住心里的兴奋，对Spock示意去室内看看，如果室内没什么大问题，Kirk想就定这个房子好了。

一进门Kirk感觉到一股热气扑面而来。房子有着很高的吊顶，和大大的落地窗，阳光从一扇窗户内射入萨满了室内。一楼是客厅餐厅，还有厨房，洗手间和一个储藏室。

“壁炉？！天啊！”Kirk兴奋地冲到墙边，抚摸着那个做工精美的白色大理石壁炉。

“这真是太棒了！我们就定这个房子怎么样Spock？”

“Jim，你不能单单因为一个壁炉就确定了房子。”

“不光是壁炉！这的采光和院子也很棒啊，还有你说的安全性也很好。”

Spock认真的看着脚下的深色地板，挑了挑眉。  
“红橡木地板。”

“居然是红橡木地板？这个房子不是很老了吗，怪不得我一进来就闻到一股淡淡的木头味。”

“我们上楼看看。”

楼梯很宽敞，虽然是木质可是走起来一点杂音都没有。每看一处都更坚定了Kirk买这个房子的决定。二楼都是房间，还带了两个洗手间。

“五个房间，你我Ender 各一个。还有一个做书房和客房怎么样？”

Spock缓缓地点了点头，Kirk知道他同意了。

“那我现在就去联系Ms White，这么好的房子不先一步定了说不定一会就有人抢走了！”Kirk急急忙忙地跑下楼，沉重的脚步终于在楼梯上留下了声响。

Spock嘴角微微勾起，透过二楼的窗户看到了院子里Kirk的背影。

对于以后和Kirk还有Ender 一起住在这个房子里的生活，他真的无比期待。


	8. Chapter 8

Kirk摇了摇已经空了的酒杯里的冰块，并没有叫酒保再来一杯的打算。周围热闹的氛围在他耳里变成了恼人的噪音，曾经这是他最喜欢的喧嚣的环境。

Kirk抹了把脸，他不知道自己怎么了。明明是自己提出来放松一晚，可是真的出来后那种曾经的期盼荡然无存。虽然他不想承认，可是这时候他真的更想回家。

Kirk站起了身，但只是一瞬间他就坐了下去。这是他自己的决定，如果就这么回去了他也太没面子了，不知不觉思绪回到了不久前。

在敲定了房子后，他和Spock很快就签了合同正式买下这栋房子。之后就开始了简单的装修和布置新家。新家的装修其实已经很完善了，并且很多材料都是昂贵并且难以得到的，所以这个布置很快就好了。

在Kirk订制的最后一个家具被送到后，他们就搬家了。在正式买下这栋房子后，Kirk才发现了对于他来说这个房子最大的惊喜-阁楼。每个小孩子都曾幻想自己有个阁楼小天地，Kirk也不例外，可惜他小时候并没有这个机会。于是Kirk当即敲定，把阁楼做成Ender的游戏室。他们在阁楼里铺上了厚厚软软的大地毯，并把Ender的各种布偶玩具搬了上来，还在角落里摆了个小篮子当做临时床。白天阳光会从阁楼顶上的窗户斜斜地透露进来，晚上坐在阁楼窗户下抬头，就可以看到天上的星星，但是Kirk还是以阁楼照明不足的理由订购了彩灯。

本来Kirk想自己挂起彩灯把阁楼布置的更温馨，给Spock一个惊喜。可没想到刚收到彩灯就被Spock发现了，更没想到这个做法遭到了Spock的强烈反对。Spock觉得彩灯的安全性不够，容易发生触电甚至是火灾等意外，他觉得Kirk这个想法实在是太不合适了。Kirk被Spock严厉的表情和语气惊呆了，尝试劝说调节气氛，但是Spock坚持自己的看法。到后来Kirk也不耐烦了，于是两个人爆发了第一次强烈的争执，甚至惊动了隔壁的邻居。

争执中Spock的一句话戳中了Kirk的痛脚。  
“你只是打着Ender的旗号满足你自己的私欲罢了，根本没有考虑Ender。已经做了父亲，不能在这么随心所欲不负责任了。Jim请你成熟一点。”

Kirk觉得很委屈，他只是想把内心的美好和儿子一起分享，但是没考虑周到而已。为什么到了Spock眼里就变成了他自私不负责幼稚？Spock永远都只会用逻辑考虑和判定，如果他稍微带一点感情，也不会说出这样看似合理却又无情的话。

虽然心里是这么想的，但是Kirk一句话都没有辩解，他只是默默地把刚拆了包装纸连盒子都没打开的彩灯扔到了外面的垃圾桶。整个过程平静的好像他一点都不在意一样，Spock动了动嘴唇想说什么，但最后也没有说出口。

之后的几天两人看似什么都没发生一样，继续生活在一个屋檐下，一起照顾Ender，但是围绕在他们周围僵硬的空气提醒Kirk这都是表面的和谐而已，转机发生在Uhura来看望Ender的那个下午。细心的Uhura一眼就看出他们的不对劲，在Uhura坚持问了四遍后，Kirk无奈的对她说了缘由。

“captain，恕我直言你做的确实不妥当。”

“我知道，你亲爱的前任也这么说过我了！自私幼稚用儿子做借口！对不起我实在不想在听一遍了。”

“并不是。”Uhura笑着摇了摇头。  
“你买的彩灯质量太差了，你应该去购买有安全保证的彩灯，质量无可挑剔的话，pock也是没法挑刺的。”

Kirk转头略带惊讶的看着Uhura，有些吞吞吐吐。  
“我以为你会帮着Spock说话……”

“我只帮着正确的一方，虽然这次你们两个人都不是完全正确的。Spock毕竟受得是瓦肯教育，如果他和人类一样说话不那么直，不总是用逻辑判定问题……也许我们也不会分手吧。”Uhura的眼神有些恍惚。  
“可你们不一样，他注定是另一个孩子的爸爸。你们不能因为这些小矛盾分道扬镳，所以双方都要尝试各退一步。”

“我退的还不够吗？”Kirk嘟囔道。  
“彩灯我都没拆开看就直接丢掉了！”

“所以另一个人也该退。”

Kirk嗤笑一声。  
“如果他愿意退我们就不会总是闹矛盾了。”

“我有信心劝说他。”

“那我拭目以待。”

Kirk以为Spock的最大退步就是给他道歉，之前不该说那么重的话。但是当第二天收到快递时Kirk整个人愣住了，那是一套新的彩灯，比他买的还要长很多。

“Uhura建议我买这家店的灯，这家店拥有非常好的信誉和评价，安全质量也有一级证书。”

彷佛没看到他的惊讶一般，Spock拿着剪刀拆开包装。  
“据说这个彩灯可以连续开80个小时都不会出现问题，虽然有些夸张不过我们可以试试，如果质量不过关我们再申请换货…………”

“Spock！对不起。”Kirk心中呐喊着对Uhura的崇拜，他不知道那个黑发美人和Spock说了什么，居然说动了这个木讷的瓦肯人。他可从来没想过Spock会再买一副新彩灯！即使内心波涛汹涌，可表面上Kirk还是一本正经。  
“我之前不该自私的没和你商量就做了决定，又买了质量不是那么好的彩灯……还有，谢谢你！”

“……不用客气，Jim。”Kirk感觉到两个人周围的空气终于松动了，恢复了正常的流逝。

“也许我们该一起把彩灯挂上？”

Spock点了点头。

新买的彩灯实在是太长了，即使是两个人一起弄还是折腾了大半个小时。终于将最后一节彩灯挂上，Kirk揉着酸软的手臂趴在毛茸茸的地毯上不想起来。Spock将灯光调到昏暗的10%，打开了彩灯，房间里瞬间只剩下数颗小灯泡在闪烁。

“…………真美，我好像住在了圣诞老人的小屋里一样。”Kirk将双手枕在脑后，静静的看着屋子里的彩灯和头顶窗外的夜空，两个人都没有再说话。

这实在是太美好了。

住在童年梦里的彩灯房子里，和自己的宝贝儿子，最好的朋友……………

不知道过了多久，Spock终于开口了。

“Jim，根据现在彩灯的热度我觉得没有办法支撑到80小时……”

“……………”

“我去找一下售后单，然后记一下时间，如果不能满80个小时……”

“Spock。”

“……Jim？”

“你能不能先不要说话？”

“…………”

Kirk想到很久前和khan一起做任务的时候，他对Spock说过但一直没有实施的话：

要教Spock好好说话。

再加一条，什么时候不要说话。

…………

之后他们又一起过了一段平静温馨的生活，再无分歧和争吵，直到今天。

每当Ender熟睡后Kirk就会跑到阁楼上待着。看书也好，甚至发呆也好，他就是想腻在阁楼里不想走。

今天他照例在Ender入睡后跑到阁楼上来，但是手里的书怎么都看不进去，因为他的假期就要用完了。

从开始装修到入户新家到现在，转眼间假期已经用掉了一大半，还有一个月他们又要重新回到和宇宙相伴的日子里，这是五年任务后他们接到的第一次新任务。半岁大的婴儿允许被带上星舰，但是即将离开家里还是让Kirk有一丝不舍。

然而当Kirk意识到这个问题的时候自己被吓了一跳。从前每次任务开始前他都是热情万分，没有半点不情愿。因为以前自己的公寓对自己而言就是个普通的住所而已，自己并不承认那是个家，而现在…………

因为这个问题让Kirk陷入了一种迷茫，如果他们真的是幸福快乐的一家三口，那这种迷茫不会出现。可是说到底Spock只是自己的好朋友，孩子的另一位基因匹配父亲，如果以后Spock找到了自己心仪的伴侣，这个“家”又该怎么办？Ender又该怎么办？Spock是个健康正常的男人，瓦肯人的传统代表了他不可能一辈子独身下去。可是一想到Spock未来会因为另一个女人离开Ender,离开这个家，组成自己新的家庭，甚至有新的孩子。Kirk心中不自觉的形成了一股怒气……和酸气。Kirk把自己的愤怒归于对Ender 的保护，他可是做好了为Ender 一直独身的打算！相比之下Spock实在是太不地道了。

“Jim。”Spock走上来。  
“已经到了吃饭的时间了。”

Kirk看了看阁楼外面，不知道他胡思乱想了多久，现在居然已经是晚上了。经过刚才脑海里的一番思考，Kirk看着眼前淡定的Spock越看越不顺眼。

冲动打败了理智，在Kirk说出了那句话后他才意识到自己说了什么。  
“你准备什么时候寻找下一任伴侣？”

“……Jim？”似乎不确定自己听到了什么，Spock挑起了眉。

话一出口Kirk就后悔了，但是他还是硬着头皮说了下去。  
“我说，你准备什么时候再找一个伴侣？”

“……这个问题我没有办法回答。”  
Kirk刚松了一口气，但是Spock的下一句话却让他  
“我也不知道什么时候会遇到适合做伴侣的人，所以这个问题没有答案。”

“所以你还真准备再找一个伴侣？！”

“……我不懂你的意思，不是你问我什么时候再找一个伴侣吗？”

“我只是问一下没想到你真的有这个打算！”Kirk想尝试压制自己那莫名其妙的怒气，但是听了Spock的话他就是没法平静下来，不自觉地说出一些刻薄的话。  
“Ender 还不到一岁，他的好爸爸就想着给他找一个后妈了。”

“Jim，注意你的言辞。”Spock的脸也沉了下来。

“我难道说的不对吗？你刚才自己说不知道什么时候就会找到下一任伴侣。”

“是你先问我这个问题，我如实回答罢了。未来的事情不好说，但至少现在我还不会考虑。”

“等你有了伴侣之后现在这个所谓的“家”就不复存在了，虽然这是迟早的事但是我真为Ender 感到悲伤！”

“Jim你有办法保证你以后不会有伴侣吗？”

“我可以！”Kirk转过头来认真的看着他。  
“为了Ender,如果他不愿意我这辈子不会结婚，不会再给他找一个后妈！”

“再？恕我直言今天你的话似乎句句都是在针对我，Jim。”

“这是事实，我不会结婚！顶多找性伴侣解决一下生理需求……”

“性伴侣？”Spock皱起了眉头。  
“我觉得父亲的性伴侣一样会给Ender 带来不好的影响。”

“我又不会让他知道！难不成父亲的性生活还要和儿子汇报吗？”

“未结婚就随意拥有性行为是很不负责任的行为。”

“现在都什么时代了？难道你和Uhura没有过吗？”

“当然没有。”

“………………”一时间Kirk甚至忘了自己的愤怒，只剩下了不可置信。  
“你在开玩笑吗？！你们在一起五年时间！”

“如果发生了性行为最后却没有结为夫妻，对女方来说是失礼又不负责任的。所以瓦肯人不会随意发生婚前性行为，更不会和多个人发生性行为甚至寻找专门的性伴侣。”

看着Spock一本正经的脸孔，Kirk突然觉得心虚。该死！刚才他明明是在指责Spock以后会因为新的家庭冷落Ender 的事情，怎么现在火似乎烧回了他自己身上？

“这根本就是两回事！我只是因为正常的生理需求并不是因为不负责任！而且人类的女性也有相应的需求！”Kirk嘀咕道。  
“怪不得Uhura会和你分手…………”

 

“我并没有指责你的正常生理需求。”Spock  
在正常两个字上加重了语气。  
“而我以后也可能遇到心仪的伴侣。就像你说不会让Ender 了解你的私生活一样，我也不会因为新家庭而冷落Ender。所以我们双方不需要干涉过多对方的个人生活。”

“…………”Kirk瞪大眼睛看着Spock。  
“……你说得对，我们只是都是Ender的父亲罢了，单论我们两人，根本不用对对方的生活有过多关注。 ”Kirk装作若无其事。  
“这几个月我也累坏了，今晚能麻烦你照顾一下Ender 吗？我想出去放松一下。”

“你要去哪里？”

“酒吧。”

“找寻一夜情对象？”

“……”怎么可能？！但是看到Spock紧皱的眉头和不赞成的神情，说出的话却变成了。  
“没错！”

“……我没有权利干涉你的私生活。但是如果你去酒吧请不要带着一身酒气回来，会让Ender感到不适。”

“那我今晚不回来了。”Kirk站起身来拍拍Spock的肩膀，抓起外套就向门口走去。  
“Ender今晚就麻烦你了，有什么事情及时联系我。”

Spock张嘴还想说什么，但是关门声打断了他的话。

客厅里一时变得安静无比，只有壁炉燃烧的滋滋声。

Kirk走在街上无奈的看着自己脚上还没来得及换的拖鞋，觉得真是倒霉透了。现在是吃饭时间，街道上没有几个人，他站在街上显得格外的寂寥。

Kirk抬头看着漆黑的夜空叹了一口气。  
怎么会搞成这样，他根本一点都不想去酒吧，只想盯着儿子睡觉吹泡泡的模样……


	9. Chapter 9

Kirk死死地盯着PADD,上面一片漆黑并没有新的讯息。

这个时候Ender应该醒了要喝奶了，不知道Spock有没有把他的嗝打出来，有没有让Ender呛到……睡前要换特质的尿布，不然一夜过去Ender的皮肤会过敏……Ender如果到点了还睡不着，要给他放when Christmas come to town……

明明知道Spock会把一切都做得很好，但是Kirk还是忍不住胡思乱想。为什么Spock能把事情都做的井井有条？这样就不会联系他，他根本就没办法找个台阶下，然后回到家去……

曾经的Kirk是一个不折不扣的玩咖，这是毋庸置疑的。Kirk喜欢坐在吧台的位置，他觉得吧台的位置最能带给他惊喜，因为他不知道下一个坐在他身边的人是谁。然而坐在他旁边的人换了一个又一个，Kirk却没有一点心情去留意他们是谁。

“captain Kirk？”  
Kirk转头看到一位棕色头发绿色眼睛的女性出现在他身后，红色的制服勾勒出美好的身材曲线。

“看起来你是星际学院的学生？”

“显而易见。”粽发美人扯了扯裙子，露出一个甜美的笑容。  
“我可以坐在这里吗？”

Kirk顺着她的目光看向身边不知道什么时候空出来的座位，点了点头。  
“当然可以。”

“我叫Flavia 。”

“James T Kirk，虽然我想你已经知道了我的名字。”Kirk停了一下，一时间不知道该说什么，气氛有点冷凝。  
“Flavia,很特别的名字，如果你不告诉我名字，让我猜，我肯定猜不到。”

“我怎么会不告诉你呢？captain Kirk想知道我的名字，这可是我的荣幸。”Flavia朝Kirk靠近了一些，嘴巴几乎要贴着Kirk的耳朵，带来一股热气，挑逗性意味十足。Kirk知道他应该顺理成章的回应，调情，把手放在Flavia的大腿上抚摸，用自己熟练的技巧把美人逗得花枝乱颤，然后拥着美丽的女性度过美好的春风一夜……可是现在自己的身体却无比僵硬，彷佛不听指挥了一般。本来热烈的气氛随着时间的流逝也逐渐冷却下来，Flavia的神情也由妩媚热情变成了不解和尴尬。

“滴……”PADD的响声打破了尴尬的气氛，Kirk暗暗庆幸了一下，投给Flavia一个歉意的眼神，然后接了起来。

“Jim。”

“Spock？”Kirk的声音带上了连他自己都没察觉的雀跃，他不想承认他等Spock的信息等了一晚上了

“家里的洗衣液没有了，如果你方便的话明天回来的时候买些回来。希望你明天回来的时候把自己清理干净，不要带一些会影响到Ender的气味回来。不打扰你了。”

“喂！你…………”  
听着那边被挂断的忙音，Kirk好像迎头被人浇了一桶冷水一样。等他反应过来后不禁怒火中烧，本来他都已经决定要和Spock和好了，可是Spock这个态度是什么意思？！还有什么叫带着会影响Ender的气味？Kirk本意来酒吧也只是赌气，但是Spock这个态度让Kirk又觉得既然已经被误会，怎么能白白背黑锅？

“captain Kirk？”Flavia疑惑的看着Kirk咬牙切齿的表情。  
“你没事吧？刚才……是谁？”

“无关紧要的人罢了。”Kirk一字一句地说道，转头冲Flavia露出一个灿烂无比的笑容。  
“不要叫我captain Kirk了，叫我Jim。”

“……这是不是太不礼貌了。”Flavia被Kirk突然热情的态度弄得有些不知所措。

“怎么会呢？我又不是学院的教授。”教授，他为什么又想到了可恶的Spock！  
“说了这么久还没问你是主修什么专业的呢。”

“我主修星舰设计。”

“星舰设计？女生选这个专业的可真是不多呢。”

“可不要小瞧女性，不然你可是要吃亏的。”

“我没有！”Kirk举手做投降状。  
“我对星舰的设计也很感兴趣，并且还算小有研究。如果你有什么疑惑可以和我探讨一下，说不定会有意外收获。”

“真的吗？”Flavia把手撑在他的腿上，刚才已经冷却的气氛又重新变得旖旎起来。  
“虽然你不是专业的，但我想captain Kirk一定不会让我失望的。”

“那是自然，我不是说过不要再叫我captain Kirk了吗？”腿上的那只手逐渐向上滑向他的，Kirk并没有阻止……

“滴…………”  
PADD的声音再次打断了两人，Kirk拿起来看到上面的名字暗骂了一声。

“又怎么了！我知道不会带乱七八糟的气味回去！”  
看到旁边Flavia惊讶的表情，Kirk意识到自己说的话很容易让人误会。  
“抱歉，我不是指你的气味……”

“Jim，洗衣液记得买成人婴儿都可以使用的。虽然家里有婴儿专用洗衣液，但是为了防止意外最好所有使用的洗衣液都是对婴儿无害的…………”

“我当然知道！这用你说吗！你专门打电话给我就为了说这个吗？”

“…………”通讯那头沉默了一下。  
“是的。我说完了，不打扰你了Jim。”然后Spock飞快的再次挂断了电话。

Kirk听着电话那头再次传来的忙音，一口气哽在胸前差点没喘过来。

再次经历了打断后两个人也没办法继续调情下去了，在分别时Kirk硬着头皮留了自己的联系方式，向Flavia表示随时欢迎她咨询，真正的咨询。Flavia心不在焉的答应了，两个人心知肚明，这关于咨询的真正目的早就不一样了。

Kirk漫无目的地走在已经夜深了的道路上，既然今晚已经没有别的“节目”了，他可以光明正大的回家了吧。不过这样回家会不会太没面子了？为什么没面子那也是他家！Kirk闻了闻自己的衣服，只有淡淡的酒味，和一丁点在Flavia身上沾到的香水味，Ender肯定是闻不出来的。

不过Spock会不会因为闻到这个味道而感到不愉快？Kirk甩了甩头，他干嘛要在意那个阴晴不定的大地精的想法？酒精对Spock又不会有什么影响！

Kirk一边胡思乱想一边提着两瓶洗衣液到了家门口。他看着已经漆黑一片的窗户，估计Ender他们已经睡了，轻轻的开门走了进去。

室内一片安静，只有壁炉燃烧的滋滋声。Kirk轻手轻脚地上了楼，看到Spock的房门是紧闭着的，于是也放心的转身进了自己的房间。

他要赶快洗掉身上这淡淡的酒气……和香水味！

Kirk不知道的是，在他进门后不久对面的门开了一条小缝。

………………………  
假期最终还是过去了，Kirk恋恋不舍地带着Ender一同上了enterprise，开始了复航后第一次任务。

 

“Spock，开门是我。”  
在执勤完自己的轮班后，Kirk敲响了自己房间隔壁的门。

“Jim？”Spock开了门但是并没有让他进去。  
“Ender 一切都好，已经入睡一段时间了，我不建议你进去。如果他醒了，这个时间就不容易再入睡了。”

自从开始任务后，Kirk和Spock就开始轮流照顾Ender 。感谢身为舰长还是拥有一定特权，将两人的排班时间都分开了，这样他们就可以保证一直有人陪在Ender 身边。

“可是我有重要的事情要和你商量，就十分钟，先来我的房间？Ender 已经睡着了没关系的。”虽然很想在休息前和儿子来顿亲热，不过Kirk至今仍对弄醒熟睡婴儿的下场感到后怕。

看到Spock点了头，Kirk才松了一口气打开自己的房门。

“你刚才在冥想？”Kirk进门后才注意到Spock身上穿着黑色的瓦肯长袍。

“在不吵到Ender 的情况下能做的事情是有限的。”Spock看着准备泡茶的Kirk。  
“不用泡茶了，Jim。只是十分钟，再久我怕Ender 那边有什么事情。你要和我商量什么？”

Kirk背对着他一段时间没有说话，好半晌他才深呼了一口气转了回来。  
“Paris将军前段时间又向我提起了升职中将的事情，我知道我之前已经拒绝过一次了，但是这次，我有些心动。”Spock挑了挑眉毛，并没有打断他。  
“我爱宇宙，也爱我的星舰和船员们。但是Ender不能一直跟着爸爸们在天上飞，他还小。而且再过一短时间他也要开始幼教了，但我又不想和他分开……所以，我觉得做舰长可能已经不是最好的选择了。”

“我赞同你的选择。”出乎Kirk的意料，Spock没什么犹豫就赞成了他的选择。  
“也许对于你本身来说，宇宙是你最好的归宿。但是你现在有了孩子，有了家庭，的确不能再以自身为标准了。”Spock停顿了一下。  
“不过船员们会很想念你的。”

“那当然，我打赌我是他们见过最亲切的舰长了！”说这话的时候Kirk的眼底有点发热，他甚至不知道该怎么和船员开口。

“船员们会尊重你的选择，你不用因此感到愧疚。”

“那你呢？你是什么打算？Spock，你……想做舰长吗？”自己升为中将，Spock继任成为enterprise的舰长，这是几年前他的如意算盘。可是现在，其实他心里并不是那么希望Spock继续留在船上……当然Kirk还是把这种心理归成为Ender着想的心理。

“之前总部给我发过邀请，问我愿不愿意加入星际童子军计划的研究策划团。”

“对抗虫族的那个童子军计划？当然好啊！如果有了你的把关，将来Ender如果真的加入童子军我就可以彻底放心了！”说完之后Kirk才意识到自己似乎没有考虑到Spock的感受。  
“不过……你是怎么想的？你对这份工作有兴趣吗？”

“肯定的。这算是星盟尚未熟悉的一个领域，蕴藏着很多的可能性和研发性。当然也是一个巨大的挑战，不过瓦肯人热爱挑战。”

Kirk笑了笑。  
“我曾预想过无数会离开enterprise的可能，但独独没想过会因为家庭的原因。第一，我没想过我会结婚，更没想到我会这么快有了自己的宝宝。第二，我以为只要家庭支持，我可以很好的平衡家庭和工作……”

“如果你真的是和一位女士结婚有了自己的孩子，并且那位女士能很好的照顾孩子，你大概也不用离开enterprise。”

“不不不，这和另一半没有关系，完全是我自己的原因。就算是那样我依旧会离开宇宙，我不想我的孩子一年里只能和我见面寥寥数次，更怕万一我有个什么意外……我不想我的孩子再重复我童年的悲剧。”Kirk转头看向Spock，半开玩笑道  
“可惜你到最后还是没有坐到舰长的位置，不过在我心中你就比我差那么一点而已。”

Spock抿着嘴巴没有说话，Kirk不禁有些慌张。  
“我是开玩笑的，你不会当真了吧？！都这么多年了你在我身边还没有习惯吗，瓦肯人真是……好啦好啦你和我一样厉害，比我还厉害！行了吧？”

“Jim。”Spock打断他。  
“我并没有当真，只是在想怎么和船员们说。”

Kirk也安静了下来，两个人沉默了一会。  
“船员们一定会支持我们的，不过他们肯定还是会有些伤心。”Kirk嘟囔道。  
“我和Paris将军提议过升Sulu 为舰长，毕竟无论是在技术上还是经验上Sulu都很出色。但是Paris将军说他的资历还不够，一下子从舵手跳到舰长这个升职幅度未免太大了。不过好消息是Paris将军同意升Sulu为大副，在未来几年里如果Sulu的表现足够出色，再将他升为enterprise的舰长，有Sulu接手enterprise我想我应该能很放心。”

Spock也翘起了嘴角。  
“的确再合适不过了。”

Kirk盯着Spock的侧脸，觉得也许这就是家人吧。不管未来Spock会怎么样，至少他们现在共同组织着一个小家庭，并且都在为这个小家庭努力着。


	10. Chapter 10

Kirk放下手中的报告，疲惫的揉了揉眉头，因为一个月前一架星舰没有按照预先的行程到达目的地，更别说完成任务了，于是这段时间他忙得天昏地暗，不但要派人搜寻那架失联的星舰，还要安排其他星舰代替其完成原本的任务。

 

Kirk整理着桌上的材料，瞟了一眼PADD，似乎今天的工作安排都已经结束了。

 

然而他高兴的太早了，刚站起来就看到玻璃门外的Nancy，Kirk暗骂一句糟糕。果然，Nancy通知他今晚还是要留下来开会。Kirk泄气地瘫在椅子上，想着之前enterprise失踪的那段时间，自己是不是也给上级添了这么多麻烦。

 

工作的繁多倒是没让Kirk觉得多麻烦，麻烦的是家里的那一大一小…Kirk从船上调下来的目的就是为了能尽多点时间陪伴Ender,参与Ender的成长，他也确实做到了。成为中将的这几年，他几乎天天能赶在晚饭前回到家里，甚至有时还能去接Ender放学。

 

但是这一年开始，舰队和虫族又发生了几次小摩擦，Kirk尽量做到保持家里和工作两者的平衡，但现在看来可能还是有些困难。

Kirk叹了口气打开PADD，Spock的脸很快出现在屏幕上。

 

“Jim。”显然Spock以为他结束了今天的工作。

“我正准备出发到Ender的学校。还是说今天你负责接他回来？”

 

“呃…我想，我今天可能还是没有办法接Ender。” Kirk清了清嗓子，硬着头皮说

“还有你们不用等我吃饭了，Ender要是做完功课可以先睡….”

 

“如果我没有计算错误的话你已经有十三个工作日外加两个周末都没有见到Ender了。”屏幕那边的瓦肯人脸色沉了下来。其实他是面无表情的，但Kirk就觉得他的脸色更阴沉了。

 

“我见到了！每天回家我除了换鞋第一件事就是去给Ender盖被子和给他晚安吻！”

 

“我说的是在Ender清醒的情况下。Ender很懂事不代表他不需要他另一位父亲的关心。”

 

“嘿，我累死累活努力把工作做完就是为了赶快回去陪儿子！那也是我儿子，我不用你教我怎样关心儿子，你只要负责你自己那份责任就行了！”然而说完这段话Kirk就后悔了，但还没等他说出道歉的话就被对面挂掉了。

 

“既然如此，那打扰了。”

 

“…………”

 

Kirk很想摔掉手中的PADD和里面新传来的一堆报告，但最后他还是叹了一口气，坐直了身子。

 

…………..

 

当Kirk晚上回到家时，房子里只有壁炉的火光迎接着他，平常无论多晚都会有个瓦肯人坐在壁炉旁边等他回来。即使他知道瓦肯人睡眠时间少，但Kirk心里还是很温暖。这都是他的家人。

 

Kirk换了拖鞋轻手轻脚地走到二楼，Ender和他另一位父亲一样是个自律的人，完全不让他的爸爸们操心。但是Spock说得对，越懂事的孩子往往越容易被忽视。Kirk做了做给Ender盖被子的样子，因为显然Ender并不会做出踢被子这种行为。Kirk亲了亲他的额角，又轻手轻脚地退了出去。

 

路过Spock的房间时，Kirk犹豫了一下还是敲了门。吵架不要隔夜，这个道理Kirk还是明白的，虽然这根本算不上吵架，Spock开门看到Kirk，挑了挑眉表示疑惑。

 

“我能进去说吗？Ender已经睡了。”

Spock抿了一下嘴还是让Kirk进去了。

 

“我想你肯定知道我的来意，我是来道歉的。我为下午的失态道歉！”

 

“为了什么？”

 

“呃…我下午不该对你说那些话，也不该那么冲的语气…”

 

“Jim。”Spock打断他。

“你根本不懂我到底在气什么。你到现在还觉得，这只是你的任务和责任吗？”

 

Kirk喉咙一下子被堵住了，当然不是。然而这句话他说不出口。

 

“在你看来，我们始终是舰队安排到一起执行任务的人。现在的生活，通通只是你任务的一部分。你只有责任，你只需要负责履行你的责任，就可以了是吗？”

 

“…………”并不是的….

 

“你觉得未来当Ender加入童子军队伍了，我们就完成任务可以分道扬镳了，而Ender这个任务物品，也不再是你的儿子了是吗？那时候你再寻找一个你真正的伴侣，组成你理想中真正的家庭是吗？”

 

“怎么可能？！Ender的出生是为了任务，但是我说了，如果他将来不喜欢童子军计划，那他就做他自己想做的事情！他永远是我最亲爱的儿子，他是人，不是物品！”

 

“那我呢？Jim？”Spock突然变得咄咄逼人起来。

“我以为七年时间，我表现的已经足够了。”

 

“你，你这话是什么意思？”Kirk一下子变得结巴起来，虽然他心里早已经有一种他不愿意承认的感觉…

 

“就算瓦肯人是理性的，但也不会因为任务，就牺牲自己的个人生活。”

“所以八年前我答应这个计划，是有原因的。”

 

“……什么原因？”

 

“………….我不确定你是不是和我有同样的感觉，但是我想就算没有，时间也能让你明白。”

Spock接着说了一个让Kirk觉得震惊的消息。

“当时的报告显示，Uhura和我的匹配程度并不亚于我们之间的匹配，但是我拒绝了。”

 

“！！是因为那时候你们已经分手了…….”

 

“你知道并不是。”Spock打断了他。

“是因为那时候我对你已经抱有好感。但是我不知道你的感受。”

 

“………..” Kirk恍惚地想到那时候当他知他的最佳匹配是Spock的时候他是什么感受？震惊？茫然？还有更多的是庆幸，窃喜，还好是Spock…如果是Spock他一定能完成这个任务的。

 

“不管你对我有没有感觉，我想至少这么多年的相处会让你改变，然而直到今天我才惊觉在你心中，我们都还是因为任务，只是因为任务而已。”

 

“真的不是！我今天真的只是一时失言，这个冲动不是我无意间的真心话。”Kirk想到Ender出生后这七年，Spock上心的不光是Ender，而是这个家。照顾他感受喜好的Spock，等他回家的Spock，处处依着他的Spock。

 

“我….一直在逃避，不愿意面对自己可能会喜欢上男性这个事实。我习惯了你的照顾，你对我的好，把这当成任务的理所当然，把这自欺欺人成是为了Ender更好的成长。”

 

但是孩子成长的最好环境就是有一个温暖的家庭，一对恩爱的父母。

 

“你对我也抱有好感吗，Jim？”Spock走进他。

“肯定的还是否定的？”

 

“….肯定的。”Kirk豁出去了，反正先表白的是Spock！

“我也不知道是什么时候开始…”友情和亲情就变质了。

“不过你还是要给我点时间，毕竟我没有和男人确认过关系。” Kirk挠了挠头发。

“我也需要…学习。”

 

“那让我们一起学习吧。我也没有和男人确认过关系。”

 

Kirk看着昏暗灯光中Spock的脸，觉得似乎第一次，那张棱角分明的脸变得格外柔和。

 

从这一晚开始，他们以后的生活都将变得不一样。但是Kirk却很期待。

 

 

……………………..

 

Ender总觉得他的父亲们最近有些变得不太一样，但是具体哪里又不说不上来。比如吃饭的时候daddy还是会从father盘子里叉走他爱吃的食物，比如father还是会每晚等daddy回家，比如……

 

算了。这都不是他要关心的事情，毕竟他只是个七岁的孩子，有时间还不如多干点他喜欢的事情，比如多看点书。

 

“Ender！你这是在看什么？”最近一段时间终于闲下来的Kirk迫不及待地想和儿子培养一下感情。

“看得明白吗？需要daddy给你讲解吗？”

 

“有一些看的不是很明白，但是father会给我注释。”

 

”Hey, daddy懂的不比他少好吗！Ender这样daddy会很伤心的！”

 

Ender无奈地看了Kirk一眼。

 

“并不是这样的daddy，只是我觉得这本书不是你所感兴趣的领域。”

 

“谁说的！我…..”

 

时间箭。

 

Kirk沉默了一下。

 

“Ender我觉得你的年龄还不适合看这样的书。”

 

“年龄不适合的原因是看不懂，但是我看得懂就不存在适不适合的问题了，懂就代表年龄不是问题。Daddy我要认真看了，如果没有别的事情就等我看完再说吧。”

 

“………..”

Kirk看着除了没有齐刘海，姿势表情宛如另一个小Spock的Ender，觉得很崩溃。

 

谁说后天教育更重要的？？只要有着瓦肯的显性基因不管怎么教育都还是个小尖耳朵！

 

Kirk走到楼下看到坐在阳台的Spock。

 

“怎么了，Jim？陪伴Ender的计划不顺利？”

 

“我们的小尖要成为另一个书呆子了！” Kirk赌气地撅起了嘴。

 

“书呆子？我希望这里它是一个褒义词。”

 

“我们的孩子一点都不像我！如果不是蓝眼睛我会以为基因融合的时候只注入了你的基因！性格表情，甚至走路姿势都和你一摸一样！”

 

“可Ender确实还有除了眼睛以外像你的地方。”

 

“比如？”

 

“心思细腻柔软。”

 

“…………”Kirk难得红了老脸。这不是Spock第一次夸他，却是确认关系后第一次夸他。

Kirk觉得确认关系后他仿佛回到了柏拉图时代，一个眼神一个语气都会让他紧张甚至害羞。

 

明明两个人的年纪都不轻了，却还像个毛头小子一样。

 

Kirk之前的恋爱第一个晚上就能全垒打，然而现在都快一个月了，两个人连手都没牵。这样下去可不太妙。

 

“嘿。Spock！好不容易这个周末我们都清闲，而且明晚的Ender学校有活动。我觉得我们可以….”

Kirk清了下嗓子。

“……第一次约会？”

 

“…………”Spock挑了挑眉毛。

“我一直以为会是我开口邀约。”

 

“……….”要是等你开口可能Ender都要上大学了！当然Kirk不会说出来。

 

……….

已经凌晨一点半了，Kirk躺在被窝里鬼鬼祟祟地搜查着PADD。

 

第一次和男人约会应该注意什么？

 

要注意准备好润滑油，慢慢来不然两个人都会难受。

 

什么玩意！

 

Kirk恨恨的换了搜索词条。

 

第一次和男人约会应该做什么？

 

可以先喝点酒，酒精麻痹大脑才容易上垒。

 

Kirk暗骂一声，为什么现在的人谈恋爱都这么精头上脑，完全忘了自己以前也是。

 

结果一个手滑不小心把PADD砸在了地上。

“完了！”

Kirk掀开被子跳下床，然而已经晚了，PADD的屏幕已经黑了。已经这么晚了只能明天再修了。

可是他的“资料”还没有查完！

Kirk烦躁的走来走去，最后还是出去敲了Spock的房门。

 

“我刚才接收Nancy发来的报告时不小心把PADD摔了，你能借我一下你的让我看一下传送的报告吗。”

没变的是Kirk的撒谎技术。

 

“可以，但是你查完还是要尽早休息。”

 

“没问题！晚安Spock！”

 

“晚安，Jim。”

 

Kirk重新回到被窝里，打开了搜索，却被搜索历史绿了脸。

 

人类比较受欢迎的素食餐厅。

 

适合约会时观看的科教片。

 

约会时要遵守的十项礼仪。

 

约会时千万不要穿的颜色。

 

如何控制自己的情绪与表情。

 

…………..Kirk想说瓦肯人真的不用再控制了。

 

…………..

 

Kirk看着镜子里久违穿着皮衣的自己，觉得那张脸还是一样的好看。可是和男士约会的时候穿皮衣真的合适吗？他有些后悔昨天没有点进去”看约会时千万不要穿的颜色”。

 

蓝色衬衫？会不会太正式？

 

白色衬衫？会不会太显胖？最近Spock做的伙食越来越好了。

 

黑色紧身衣。嗯…这个穿里面吧。

 

最后Kirk还是穿了皮衣在外面，这似乎已经成了除了黄色舰长服以外。James T Kirk另外的一种标志了。

 

Kirk对着镜子里的人笑了笑，镜子里蓝眼睛的人也对他回以微笑。穿着皮衣的人似乎还是那个刚入舰队不羁叛逆的他，只不过眼里的光变的明亮，落寞也消失了。

 

Kirk深呼一口气，装作很淡定地走了出去。

 

不出所料瓦肯人已经等着他了。


	11. Chapter 11

Spock和Kirk因为谁开车这个问题产生了分歧，两个人都想通过“驾驶”这件事来满足对对方的照顾，最后还是Spock占了上风，理由是Kirk喜欢超速。

“嘿，我是在合法速度的情况下超过平均速度好吗！”

最后还是Kirk坐在了副驾驶的位置，他刚坐下看到Spock倾身过来，马上拒绝道。

“我可不是女人！系安全带那套可别放我身上！”

Spock面无表情地坐了回去，Kirk发誓他看到了瓦肯人眼中的遗憾。老天，两个男人谈恋爱真的不一样，也很麻烦。

约会的第一个地点肯定是电影院，毕竟昨晚Spock都查了PADD。  
Kirk心里憋笑，没意识到自己也做了差不多的事情。

然而两个人站在电影售票处又犯了难。

“我看什么都可以，Spock你来挑选就行了！”

“尊重约会对象的选择是基本的礼貌。”

“我的选择就是都可以！”

“我坚持。”

“我也坚持！”

最后两人还是买了一部普通剧情片的票。爱情和惊悚片Kirk不会考虑，两个男人看也太尴尬了吧！至于科教片，虽然知道Spock很想看，但Kirk实在不想两人的第一次约会就以他看电影时睡着开始。

然而这部剧情片也如他想象中的那般无聊。Kirk瞟了一眼旁边的Spock，发现他严肃的不像是在看一部剧情水到不行的电影，而是一部科教大片。

也可能是“如何管理自己的表情和情绪”的功劳，Kirk没忍住笑了出来。

Spock疑惑地看着他，Kirk赶快调整表情，但心里又起了坏心思。电影院可是促进感情升温的俗套场所。

Kirk抓了一粒爆米花递到Spock的嘴边，瓦肯人虽然不喜欢这种过于甜腻的零食，还是很给面子的张开了嘴。然而除了爆米花外Spock的舌头却触碰到了另一个东西，那是Kirk的指尖。  
Kirk坏笑的收回了手，虽然是黑暗中，但他就是能感受到瓦肯人的耳朵绿了。Spock这么生涩的表现完全不像是一个谈过一段不短时间感情的人，毕竟当时他和Uhura可是还没确定关系的时候，就当着他的面热吻了….

然而想到这里时，Kirk一下子变的有些酸溜溜，和Uhura那么主动，到他这却发展这么慢，Spock真的喜欢他，真的确定是喜欢男人嘛？然而在Kirk胡思乱想中，一只手悄悄爬上了他放在椅子把手上的那只手。Kirk转头看着Spock，他还是专注的看着屏幕，耳朵也还是绿的。Kirk心中的那点郁闷一下子烟消云散，不是说了两个人要一起适应学习吗？  
他的手反握住那只手，并悄悄地十指相扣。

Kirk从来没想过一次牵手就会让他乐开了花。

…………………….

“Spock你为什么要带我来这里？”  
Kirk站在通往一百层的电梯里。  
“我可不是小女生，带我看城市夜景可浪漫不了我。”

“并不是这样，Jim。”

然而不管Kirk再说什么Spock都不再接茬了。

终于到了一百层。Kirk走出电梯总觉得这里有些熟悉。

“这里的装修好像enterprise的观景台！”  
Kirk一下子变的兴奋起来。

“刚开始的时候不能理解都是星星的天空有什么好观赏的！后来仔细观察发现其实每颗星星都是不一样的。”  
就好像他的船员们一样。Kirk既怀念又有些伤感。

“虽然还是会定期和他们见面，但是有些场景真的一去不复返了。”

在医务室骚扰bones。

偷偷喝掉Chekov藏起来的酒。

玩弄Scott发明的小玩意们。

无论任何一位船员有困难大家都会热心的探讨帮忙。

还有和Spock工作上无与伦比的默契。

“在enterprise的日子是我这辈子最值得骄傲的经历！我要让我的子孙后代都知道他们的….”

“Ender已经非常了解他daddy的舰长经历了，甚至能倒背如流。”Spock冷不丁开口泼了Kirk冷水。

“…………”

“但他的确非常骄傲。”

Kirk看的出Spock努力想说些好听的取悦他，但是在之前却总是忍不住先怼到他哑口无言。真想堵住他的嘴让他干脆不要说话好了。  
事实是kirk也这么做了。

在Spock想开口补充些什么的时候Kirk拉着他的头让两人的嘴巴狠狠撞在了一起。  
“砰”的一声，Kirk感觉到自己的牙齿酸的眼泪都要掉下来了。但还没等他因为生理原因退开，一双手用力地扣住他的后脑勺和腰，加深了这个吻。

Kirk感觉到Spock把舌头伸了进来。

周围传来阵阵起哄的口哨声，现在是傍晚是大厦人正多的时候，但是kirk可顾不上那么多了。他勾起Spock的舌头狠狠吸吮着，交换彼此的唾液，明明只是一个吻，kirk却明显地感觉到自己性奋了。而紧紧贴着他下半身的Spock也是，那里鼓起了一大块。

“你说我们花了钱却在这呆不超过十分钟会不会很浪费？”   
Kirk离开Spock的嘴唇，两人之间扯出一条淫糜的银丝。  
Spock挑了挑眉表示并不理解kirk的意思。  
Kirk双臂抱住他的头，在他耳边呼气。  
“我们现在赶回家要多久？”

Kirk想狠狠地嘲笑Spock，说他容易超速，瓦肯人这次却一路超了几次速把车开回来的，两人从进车库开始就拥在一起吻个不停。

真庆幸车库是直接通到房子的，可惜不能直接通到卧室。

Kirk抱着Spock在玄关处踢掉了鞋子，用力地亲了一下瓦肯人后，就被急切地拉上了楼。然而kirk还是抱着做父亲的最后一丝良知，没有边回房间边脱衣服。万一Ender出来….他可不想让自己和Spock的第一次成为儿子的噩梦。

Kirk没有任何话语权地被拉进了Spock的房间，一关上门就被Spock压在门板上。

“你不会想在这里就来吧？至少到床上去吧？”kirk还没等嘲笑完后耳处就被吹了一口热气，他不禁哆嗦了一下，天知道他的耳朵有多敏感。

“我以为瓦肯人不会这么有情调，性爱对于他们不应该是传承后代的一种形式任务而已。”

“否定的，如果为了延续后代那我们两之间就不会发生感情。并且瓦肯人在性爱技巧和姿势方面也有一定的研究，快感是很重要的一项因素。”Spock的手伸进kirk的衣服里，顺着光滑的腰线往下滑，然后从那诱人的凸起滑到前面，捏住了kirk的性器，重重地揉了一下。  
“嘶…..轻点！”kirk不禁龇牙咧嘴道，他不愿意承认因为那痛感他又硬了一点。  
“然而这样看来你的技术也不怎么样嘛，能让我爽到吗？我真的很拭目以待。  
”  
Spock解开他裤子的拉链，没有说话就蹲了下去，kirk感觉到自己的性器被一片温暖所包围，当意识到是什么后，心理上的满足感让kirk差点泄了出来。

“啊…Spock…”  
Kirk感觉到Spock的舌尖舔舐着他的柱身，舌尖微微地顶入中间的马眼。Kirk被爽地腰一软，还好背顶着门而且大腿被Spock抱住，不然他可能丢脸地因为被口交的太爽而跪在地上。裤子被退到了小腿，kirk嫌它们碍事把它们从腿上踢掉，露出光溜溜的两条长腿，在昏暗的灯光下却闪着白莹莹的光。

Spock眼神一暗加快了嘴里的速度，满意地听到kirk越发大声的呻吟，良好的隔音墙完全不用担心Ender意识到他两个爸爸在隔壁做什么。

随着眼前一道白光的闪现，kirk迷迷糊糊地感觉到一股热流从下身喷射出来，等他意识到的时候已经射到了Spock的嘴里，kirk的脸涨得通红，赶紧去扒Spock的嘴巴。

“吐出来！快吐出来！”

“已经咽下去了，味道还算能接受。”

“你….你”kirk突然变得语无伦次。  
“下次换成我给你口交….我会深喉然后….”  
一双有力的手臂抱起了他。

“那我们下次再说口交的事情，今天先继续接下来的事情。”

Kirk被Spock轻轻地放在床上，除了一件衬衫他什么都没穿，然而Spock的衣服还完好地穿在身上，除了领子歪了点。Kirk一拥而起去扒他的衣服，黑色的衬衫扣子都被kirk扯掉了，蹦到地上发出清脆的声音。他把手伸向Spock腹部的线条捏了两下，硬邦邦的，摸了两下后就被Spock压回到床上，继续接吻。

Kirk的上衣还没有被脱掉，直接被Spock掀了起来，乳尖被掐了一下。Kirk不知道这两个原来只是装饰的小东西还有这样作用，他也抬起头吸了一下Spock的乳尖，满意的看到瓦肯人眼中的绿血丝。

“要公平对待。”

在两人激烈的接吻中，Spock的手顺着他的乳尖滑到了腰，似乎很满意那里的曲线，手在那处光滑的皮肤上来回流连。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”kirk没忍住笑了出来。  
“对不起Spock！我不是故意的但我的腰真的怕痒！”

Spock眼神中透露出无奈和纵容，手离开了kirk的腰，滑到了下面的凸起部分。Kirk没想过自己有一天会被男人摸屁股，但想到这么干的是Spock他的腿都软了。

大手在结实饱满的臀部上来回揉捏，在kirk看不到的地方留下了一道道浅浅的指印。Kirk被Spock撩拨的迷迷糊糊，突然他感觉到自己的双臀之间闯入了一个不速之客，那个不速之客并没有停止，还在继续向那个隐蔽处从来没被开采过的地方前进。

“Spock你在干什么！！”kirk惊恐地推开了Spock，阻止了他的动作。

“很明显我在准备与你发生性行为。”因为被打断，瓦肯人脸上露出一丝不满。  
Kirk终于发现了有什么不对。

“你是想上我？？”

Spock的表情更奇怪了，他看了看两人的现状。  
“我以为这已经很明显了。”

Kirk看了一下两人的姿势，自己的上衣被推倒锁骨，胸口尽是点点吻痕和水印，胸口以下的自己光溜溜的，两腿不知道什么时候张开了，而Spock只是裸了上身，压在自己身上，腰两侧还夹着自己的双腿……

“等等等等！！！”kirk跳起来推开Spock，力气之大差点把瓦肯人推下床。

“所以我们两个，你想做上面那个？？”

Spock盯着他看了半天，表情还是不解。

“我以为这是既定事实了。”

“谁说定下来了？我这辈子还没有被人上过，以前都是我…”看到瓦肯人的脸沉下来后kirk赶快改了口。  
“我以为我才是上面那个！”

“然而你刚才的表现完全不像是居于上位的表现。”

“我刚刚是因为一时迷糊…”

“Jim。”Spock打断他。  
“我们以前交往的都是女性，你不能按照以往的交往和做爱来看我们之间的标准。两个男人之间的性关系需要一方妥协。”

“那为什么不是你妥协？你不让我上？”

“如果我是一名人类的话，我愿意。可我是一名瓦肯人，力气是你的三倍，阴茎的长度容易撞击到人类的前列腺，而瓦肯人没有前列腺，所以在快感上面我给予你要远远大于你居于上位的快感….”

“你别这个时候讲这些大道理！听着一点都没办法说服人。所以你不愿意让我上吗？”

“我是基于对两方都好的原则，性爱在交往中起着很重要的作用，所以性爱的愉悦度很重要。我觉得两个人交往谁居于上位并不重要。”

“我觉得很重要！”kirk忍不住吼了出来。  
“如果让人知道风流的James T Kirk转和男人交往后却是被操的那一个，那我的面子还往哪放？”

“所以你觉得你所谓的面子比两人交往的愉悦度都重要？仅仅为了外面不相干人的看法？”

“我…..”kirk一时语塞。

“……..我觉得现在的氛围不适合继续发生性爱。”Spock转过身，让kirk看不到他的表情。

“你先回房休息吧，我也要休息了。”

Kirk木讷地看着瓦肯人走进卫生间洗漱，狼狈地抓起裤子胡乱套上冲出了房间。

他很委屈，感觉自己像被一个骗了炮的姑娘一样。


End file.
